Le messager du diable
by kenshi-sama
Summary: YAOI:Quatre est l'héritier de deux trônes. Lui et Duo s'aiment d'un amour interdit dont ce dernier va être la victime. En effet, il est déchut de son titre et envoyer sur terre sans souvenirs de ce que fût sa vie. Quatre va tout faire pour le retrouver.
1. Le commencement

**Auteur:** Kenshi-sama

**Base: **Gundam Wing.

**Genre: **ooc, ange/démon, yaoi, R.

**Couple:** je vous laisse découvrir pour une fois.

**Disclaiming: **je n'utilise pas GW à des fins lucratives et cette oeuvre appartient à ces créateurs et producteurs.

**Note de L'auteur:** Donc nouvelle fiction, avec les G-boys (encore une fois de plus) mais inspirée de Saiyuki. Je sais bien qu'une histoire de ce genre n'est pas inédite mais j'aimais assez donc j'ai moi aussi j'écris ma version de la sempiternelle histoire d'amour entre un ange et un démon.

**Le messager du diable 1:**

_Le commencement._

Les rues de la vieille ville de Nouvel-Orléans étaient calmes et paisibles à la nuit tombée. Les étroits passages, qui en journée, débordaient d'êtres de toutes sortes étaient aussi silencieux que la mort. On ne distinguait plus âme qui vive.

Pourtant, dans la basse-ville, perché sur le toit d'un immense immeuble, un jeune homme observait. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il passait la nuit et une grande partie de ses journées sur le bâtiment. Ce jeune homme mystérieux aux yeux d'un bleu magique et à la chevelure blonde platine était magnifique, au point d'en être irréel. Il se dégageait de son doux visage translucide une aura dévastatrice, séduisant instantanément toute personne ayant l'audace de croiser son regard. Deux longues tresses fines encadraient sa tête de part et d'autre, même si l'arrière restait assez court. La lune se reflétait sur cette chevelure, la fessant luire partiellement comme si elle était recouverte d'une fine poussière d'or.

Deux grandes ailes se déployaient dans son dos. Des ailes majestueuses. Elles étaient faites de plumes d'un noir indescriptible : démoniaque et à la fois chaleureux. Quelques-unes des plumes s'échappaient, emportées par le vent froid et glacial de l'hiver. Le jeune homme suivait leur trajectoire pendant qu'elles virevoltaient doucement, s'envolant dans les airs pour s'éparpiller dans toutes les directions. L'une d'entre elles, plus lente que les autres à se poser, retint son attention. Il la suivit donc jusqu'à sa destination finale. Ainsi, chaque partie de son être n'avait d'yeux que pour cet être, élu de son cœur à tout jamais...

Depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé, 3 semaines plus tôt, il l'avait suivi en silence. Et petit à petit, le jeune homme ailé avait redécouvert la vie entière de celui qu'il aimait plus que sa vie. Un amour partagé avant qu'ils ne soient séparés de force par décision du palais céleste.

Son bien-aimé ne semblait plus avoir de souvenirs de son ancienne vie, ni de qui il était avant de devenir un simple humain, un écrivain américain à succès. Charmant certes, mais n'ayant plus rien de sa personnalité d'antan.

De nouveau, son regard se posa sur l'appartement d'en face. De son toit, il pouvait clairement distinguer ce qui s'y passait grâce à son regard perçant, "surnaturel".

Il pouvait le voir aller et venir dans son séjour confortablement aménagé, plongé dans ses recherches, sans doute pour le sujet d'un nouveau roman sur ces créatures de la nuit, les vampires, qui le passionnaient tant. Il ne portait sur lui qu'un pantalon de lin noir. La vue de son torse nu, de son corps dévoilé éveilla en lui une passion fiévreuse. Sa longue chevelure balayait négligemment ses reins, laissant quelques mèches rebelles chatouiller son visage... son visage. Combien de fois avait-il caressé ce visage, l'avait t-il embrassé ou y avait peint un plaisir infini ? 1

Et ses yeux... deux prunelles au ton violacé brillant de bonheur à tout instant comme la toute première fois lorsqu'ils se sont croisés à la cour céleste.

Pourtant, aussi immense qu'avait été leur passion, le destin les avait brutalement éloignés l'un de l'autre. Un destin dirigé par la main jalouse du Colonel Treize de la grande armée souterraine.

C'était également à lui qu'ils devaient ce châtiment qui fût l'amnésie totale de son amant et l'emprisonnement pour l'éternité dans les cachots de la cour pour sa propre personne car, il était le démon ayant osé souiller le corps et l'esprit d'un archange céleste.

Son cœur se serrait en le voyant vagabonder dans les rues animées de cette ville terrestre. Il avait l'air tellement insouciant, tellement bien. Or, lui, il ne voulait pas que son amant puisse l'oublier et mener une vie dans laquelle il n'avait pas de place.

Il se demandait comment faire pour ne pas le choquer : il était maintenant hors de question de ne pas lui révéler la vérité. Cependant, il souhaitait le faire en douceur. Il gardait définitivement de lui le souvenir d'un jeune homme doux et fragile tout en sachant qu'il avait tord.

A leur première rencontre, ils s'étaient réciproquement plu. Après quelques jours à l'espionner, il s'était arrangé pour que leurs chemins se croisent de nouveau. Il l'avait volontairement accosté lorsqu'il déjeunait seul dans le Pub situé à l'angle de la rue ou il habitait. Le bar-restaurant ne manquant pas de places vacantes, il fût déstabilisé de voir quelqu'un lui demander s'il pouvait s'asseoir à sa table. Il avait levé ses grands yeux expressifs sur le nouvel arrivant et l'avait gratifié d'un chaleureux sourire. Pendant quelques secondes, il avait ressentit comme un sentiment de déjà vu. Il se sentait bien bête de fixe un homme qu'il ne connaissait apparemment pas de la sorte, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il n'arrivait pas à le quitter des yeux. Il était attiré par l'inconnu et cela le troublait beaucoup.

Enfin, revenant à lui au bout d'un silence gênant, il lui affirma que oui.

En premier lieu, ils faisaient mine de s'ignorer. Puis à mesure que le temps passait, ils se mirent à faire plus ample connaissance.

-"Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell, je suis écrivain." lui avait-il dit pour entamer les présentations. "je le sais Duo" pensa son interlocuteur. "Je l'ai toujours su."

-"Et vous, quel est votre nom?" il interrogeait du regard sa nouvelle connaissance attendant qu'il l'informe. Puis brûlant d'impatience, il enchaînait: "Que faites vous dans vie?... Vous habitez ici, à la Nouvel-Orléans ?... vous semblez réellement perdu."

"Comme c'est étrange mon amour. Même privé de ta mémoire, tu es toujours égal à toi-même. Si communicatif et bavard...si mignon." Ces pensées l'avaient envahit tandis qu'il écoutait, un léger sourire aux lèvres, son amant d'une vie antérieure.

-"Mon nom est Quatre Reberba Winner, je suis..." Il s'était tu un instant, réfléchissant à une manière de présenter les choses.

"Je suis un ancien militaire. J'ai exercé durant de nombreuses années dans l'armée -souterraine- ainsi que dans les forces -Célestes-. Je dispose de beaucoup de temps libre maintenant."

Duo était restait perplexe face au discours du jeune étranger. Quatre avait parlé d'une armée souterraine et de forces Célestes... Il avait entendu parler de pareilles armées dans aucun pays.

Ils avaient discutés durant de nombreuses heures ce jour-là. Duo lui avait énuméré la majeure partie de sa vie. Bizarrement, il n'éprouvait aucune gêne à se mettre à nu devant cet étranger.

Quatre, lui, serait les points sous la table. Il bouillonnait de rage. Tout ce que Duo venait de lui raconter n'était que pur mensonge, du début à la fin. Les mages célestes lui avaient fabriqué une vie fictive sur mesure, qu'il croyait être la sienne depuis toujours or il ne vivait sur terre que depuis six mois environs. Une vie ou lui n'était mentionné nul part de surcroît.

Quatre aurait donné cher pour savoir ce que le Maréchal Duo Maxwell de la deuxième compagnie céleste (?) penserait d'un telle situation. Se révolterait-il ou resterait-il aussi calme qu'il l'a toujours été dans ses fonctions ?

De, nouveau, lorsqu'il vit le visage juvénile et curieux de Duo, des visions envahirent Quatre.

_(Flash back) Sept ans plutôt:_ Le maréchal Maxwell en avait assez d'entendre les haut membres de la cour céleste déblatérés sur des sujets aussi futiles que stupides. Comme il en était de coutume pour lui chaque soir, il se baladait pour se changer les idées dans la cour fleurie du Palais céleste lorsque les flux de circulation y étaient réduits au minimum. Cet endroit était féerique à la nuit tombée. On pouvait s'y asseoir et contempler sereinement la lune ainsi que les nombreuses étoiles illuminant le ciel.

Il déambulait lentement dans les allées avant d'atterrir sur un banc. Il laissait son esprit divaguer sur la vie au-delà des murs du palais, qu'il n'avait jamais officiellement quitté depuis qu'il était né. C'est alors qu'il avait entendu des gloussements en provenance des buissons, derrière lui, le faisant sursauter. Ces bruitages lui étaient assez familiers et il s'était rapidement fait sa petite idée quant aux responsables.

-"...Ha... arrête Fei, on pourrait nous voir... peux-tu imaginer le scandale que cela occasionnerait ?"

-"Je ne vous le fait pas dire Maréchal Chang. En compagnie d'un de vos subordonnés de surcroît. Cet endroit est sacré. "

Wufei et son amant ne s'étaient pas pour autant freinés dans leurs actions. Ils avaient l'habitude de se faire prendre par Duo, les jardins étant leur endroit de prédilections pour leurs soirées torrides à la belle-étoile.

Il s'était dit à ce moment que les membres de sa famille auraient finis par le rendre fou.

-"Désolé petit frère, l'appel de la nature ne peut attendre. Imagine-toi rester tout un mois loin de élu de ton cœur et tu couveras exactement les même pulsions obscènes que moi. Sur ce..."

Il avait prit la main de son compagnon et ils avaient disparu en direction de ses appartements. Le maréchal Chang était l'autre meilleur ami de Duo, après son grand-frère. Ils avaient des caractères diamétralement opposés mais ils s'aimaient beaucoup même si Zech, et surtout le sexe avec ce même Zech de la cinquième compagnie céleste, tenaient une place de choix dans le cœur de Fei.

Excédé par un comportement si irresponsable, Duo s'était levé en direction de ses propres appartements. En effet, il lui restait encore pas mal de travail à effectuer, précisément pour contrer les attaques massives, dernièrement survenues, de la part des enfers.

Sur son chemin, il n'avait pas remarqué que dans la pénombre, tout au bout de l'allée, assit sur un autre banc, un homme avait été le témoin privilégié de la scène et s'en était beaucoup amusé_. (Fin du flash)_

Quatre fût tiré de ses rêveries pas le son de la voix de Duo:

-"Je sais que cela peut paraître étrange mais, j'aimerais assez vous revoir..." Il gesticulait, très gêné. "...ne vas surtout pas me prendre pour un malade..."

Bien entendu, Quatre n'attendit pas son reste pour s'empresser d'accepter et de la rassurer. Après tout, c'est lui qui l'avait abordé en premier lieu, ce dans leurs deux vies.

Ils étaient rapidement devenus inséparables comme auparavant, se voyant pratiquement tous les jours pour sortir dîner, aller au cinéma ou pratiquer d'autres activités que le jeune écrivain qu'il était affectionnait.

La première fois qu'ils s'étaient réellement rencontrés dans le monde d'en haut, Quatre s'en souvenait bien.

Les cieux et les enfers continuaient leurs incessantes batailles, impliquant la mort de centaines de milliers d'êtres éternels autant que de démons. Bien qu'il ait découvert depuis longtemps que quelqu'un dans l'ombre manipulait les deux camps, Quatre ne savait pas qui. Il pouvait librement circuler dans les deux mondes, ce qui n'était pas du goût de tous. Il était sans cesse accusé de trahison ou encore d'espionnage par chacun d'eux, pour le compte de l'autre. Une situation peu enviable

C'est ainsi qu'il fût convoqué par le tribunal des grands mages dans le monde céleste, une cour composé d'autant de démons que d'anges afin de maintenir la paix.

Tous les hauts responsables étaient conviés à la réunion, lui étant celui qui allait être interrogé.

Lorsque Quatre ouvrit les deux immenses portes en chênes pour accéder à la salle, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il pouvait distinguer des regards haineux, admiratifs, craintifs même, mais personne ne restait indifférent. Il s'avançait nonchalamment, vêtu d'une tunique blanche brodé d'or et d'un pantalon noir. L'ensemble lui allait étonnamment bien, mettant son corps parfait en valeur. Les deux tresses fines sur ses temps s'ondulaient autour de son visage sage et paisible. Il traversa, la tête haut, le long couloir formé par les témoins conviés à la séance une étrange confiance en sois émanant de lui.

Il s'avançait d'un pas tranquille, ne fessant pas attention à son entourage jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au niveau d'un jeune homme qui devait avoir à peu près son âge. Son uniforme de Maréchal décoré de toutes ses médailles lui donnait une certaine prestance. Il portait ses cheveux aux reflets châtains natté en une longue tresse dans son dos." Le garçon dans la cour du palais...", se rappela Quatre. Il observa son visage sur son passage. Une beauté à faire damner un sain. Deux grands yeux améthyste qui se posaient sur lui en un regard brûlant. Un air doux et charmeur. Les deux jeunes hommes se fixaient. De brèves images traversèrent l'esprit de Quatre. Des images beaucoup trop obscènes, même pour lui qui avait la réputation d'être la débauche en personne: leurs deux corps enlacés dans des mouvements frénétiques... passionnés. Mais d'où lui venait de pareilles images, se questionna Quatre. Venaient-elles de son propre esprit ou étaient-elles issues de celui du jeune Maréchal qu'il aurait capté grâce à son don d'empathie ? Il ne pouvait le dire avec certitude.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, on le libérait enfin, n'ayant pas de quoi l'inculper. La salle se dispersait, chacun allant à ses vacations. Quatre retrouva Duo à l'endroit où il se doutait qu'il se serait rendu aussitôt déchargé de ses obligations: dans le jardin fleuri.

-" Je suppose que tu m'attendais..." Le son de la voix le fit sursauter, provocant un sourire aux lèvres couleur cerise de Quatre.

-"Votre Altesse, je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver"

-"Votre Altesse...?! Pas de ça entre nous. Appelle-moi Quatre. Comment oses-tu me vouvoyer après les délires que tu te faisais sur moi à la séance. "

Duo virait soudainement au rouge pignon. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que le prince pouvait lire dans son esprit. Il aurait voulu mourir tellement il avait honte

-"...don d'empathie...je l'ai hérité de ma mère...j'ai aussi celui d'ambiguïté..."

-" ...Je vois..." ce fût tout ce que Duo pu sortir en réponse au Prince.

-"...Maréchal Maxwell, à compter de cette date tu es mon... assistant personnel. Apprenons à mieux nous connaître puisque nous devons tout mettre en œuvre pour réaliser cette vision alléchante"

Duo s'empourprait de plus belle. Le prince n'avait pas froid aux yeux et visiblement il n'aimait pas perdre son temps non plus. Il semblait aimer les choses claires et concises. Le souverain lui était sympathique malgré les bruits de couloir qu'il avait entendus sur son compte

Toujours perché sur son toit, Quatre souriait à l'évocation de cette scène entre Duo et lui 7 ans plus tôt. Il se souvenait l'avoir tellement perturbé pour ensuite profiter honteusement de lui sans qu'il puisse se plaindre. Malgré tout, l'amour qui était né de leur rencontre était fort et bien réel. il n'aurait laissé personne, ange, démon ou humain peu importait... Personne ne pouvait l'empêcher de faire revenir Duo auprès de lui. Le trône pouvait attendre.

A suivre...


	2. Rapports de force

**Auteur:** Kenshi-sama

**Base: **Gundam Wing.

**Genre: **ooc, ange/démon, yaoi, R.

**Couple:** je vous laisse découvrir pour une fois.

**Disclaiming: **je n'utilise pas GW à des fins lucratives et cette œuvre appartient à ces créateurs et producteurs.

**Le messager du diable 2:**

_Rapports de forces._

Il régnait un calme momentané dans l'entrepôt vide que les deux anges avaient choisis comme terrain de bataille. L'endroit était assez isolé pour qu'ils ne trahissent pas leurs existences et assez spacieux pour leur permettre de se battre tranquillement. Ils s'étaient défoulés durant une bonne partie de l'après-midi même s'ils avaient tous deux considérablement freinés leurs forces.

Le sol était maculé, de taches rougeâtres, de leur sang. L'entrepôt n'allait certainement pas résister longtemps aux dégâts occasionnés. Plusieurs poutres qui soutenaient la structure étaient fendus en divers endroits, d'autres encore se consumaient lentement, dégageant une senteur de brûlé qui se mêlait à l'odeur métallique, caractéristique du sang. Chacun des adversaire s'était réfugié dans un coin pour panser ses blessures et se reposer un court moment. Pourquoi se battaient-il au juste? Ils n'auraient pu le dire. Bien sûr, il y avait Duo.

Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'en finissaient-ils pas une bonne fois pour toute. Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas la moindre intention de se faire réellement du mal, contrairement à ce que la situation exigeait.

L'amour pouvait parfois être tellement compliqué. Deux personnes qui s'aimaient pouvaient vraisemblablement en venir à ce point. Se faire tant de mal pour des raisons idéologiques ou par obligations...

-"Abandonnes, Trowa. Tu n'as aucune chance"

-" Que j'abandonne dis-tu?... je me vois mal faire une chose pareille. A moins que tu ne me tues"

Bien sûr, Trowa avait envie de se laisser battre dans ces lieux désolés. Mais il ne pouvait se le permettre car même si il aimait du plus profond de son cœur cet homme, il aimait aussi passionnément Duo. Il était de son devoir de le protéger comme il l'avait toujours fait envers et contre tous.

Il se souvenait de ce petit bébé que son père lui avait apporté un beau jour, au petit matin. "Je te présente ton nouveau petit frère, Trowa", lui avait-il dit avec une joie immense. Lui aussi était heureux de la venue de ce nouveau petit frère, mais sa mère...elle en avait pleuré durant des jours entiers.

Elle n'avait sans doute rien contre Duo en lui même, mais c'était les circonstances de sa naissance qui la blessait dans son amour propre. Cet enfant adultérin qui portait la croix de l'outrage commis par ses parents: des yeux violets, couleur de la marque du diable, un comble pour un ange.

Sa pauvre mère ne pouvait supporter la présence de ce garçon, qui pourtant l'aimait comme une mère. Sa situation c'était peu à peu aggravée, emmenant avec elle une dépression terrible pour sa mère. Il ne savait comment réagir. A chaque fois que Duo et elle, se retrouvait dans la même pièce, elle se mettait à hurler de porter l'enfant hors de sa vue. Il lui était même arrivé de l'agresser physique, lorsque son petit frère était encore garçonnet, obligeant Trowa à s'interposer pour défendre Duo et calmer sa mère. Lui savait parfaitement que le petit garçon n'avait pas demandé à naître.

Tout était de la faute de son père, le Généralissime Burton et son incapacité à résister à une jolie femme. Il arrivait souvent à Trowa de se demander s'il n'avait pas d'autre frères et sœurs ailleurs que son père lui cachait.

Les maîtresse de son père devaient réellement être amoureuses de lui et ne tentaient rien pour nuire au Général. La mère de Duo, par exemple n'avait jamais révéler à quiconque l'identité du père de son enfant. Elle avait donnée son propre nom de famille à son fils, Maxwell, et personne n'aurait jamais fait le rapprochement entre le garçon et son père si, les grands parents de la jeune femme ne l'avaient pas obligé à abandonner l'enfant. Le scandale aurait été trop nuisible à leur riche et prestigieuse famille.

Au lieu de confier son enfant à un parfait inconnu, elle avait choisie de l'envoyer à son père biologique. Peu de temps après, il fut annoncé que l'héritière de la famille Maxwell s'était suicidé. Elle ne supportait pas la perte de sa raison de vivre, son fils.

La pauvre femme n'était qu'une victime de plus à mettre sur le compte de son père. La mère de Trowa aussi était morte, emportée par le chagrin et la peine.

Ils avaient grandi ensemble, très proches l'un de l'autre. Le général Burton n'étant jamais à la maison, trop occupé à courir les femmes ou laisser libre cours à sa passion sanglante pour la guerre.

Trowa détestait son père. Il voulait le formater à son image et faire de lui un guerrier, un génie de la stratégie militaire qui rentrerait dans les bonnes grâces de la famille impériale. L'ambition débordante de son père l'étouffait, autant que Duo. Mais il était beaucoup moins dur avec son petit frère, car c'était lui l'aîné de la famille Burton.

Le jours du douzième anniversaire de Duo, ils eurent une visite surprise: la famille Maxwell se retrouvant sans héritier, était venue chercher Duo. Comme à son habitude, son père n'était pas présent.

Duo était toujours en contact avec sa grande Tante, seule membre de la famille de sa mère à réellement se soucier de lui depuis qu'il était bébé. Ils recevaient tous deux des cadeaux somptueux de la part de la vieille dame à chaque fois que l'occasion s'en présentait. Même si elle n'avait aucun lien de sang avec Trowa, elle n'oubliait jamais son anniversaire. Elle ne se portait pas bien d'après les dire du grand-Maxwell, et réclamait la présence de son petit fils près d'elle. Depuis le décès de sa nièce, seule sa correspondance avec Duo lui donnait encore la joie de vivre. Duo n'avait d'autre choix que d'accepter. C'est ainsi qu'ils furent avec Wufei également. Ils s'écrivaient cependant près que tous les jours. Ils se racontaient tout ce qui survenait dans leurs vies mutuelles: amis, passions, amours...

Lorsqu'il eut 19 ans, son frère lui écrit à propos du Prince Winner. Trowa connaissait déjà assez bien le personnage, mais il n'enchaîna pas sur les mauvais côtés de son "beau frère" car Duo semblait réellement amoureux de lui. D'après ce qu'il lui racontait dans ses courriers sur son petit ami, c'était un incompris et un révolutionnaire.

De plus, Duo l'avait beaucoup encouragé lorsqu'il lui avait touché mot de cet homme que lui-même aimait, malgré ce qu'il savait sur lui, il ne lui fît aucun reproche à son propos.

Trowa avait peur pour son fragile petit frère. Quatre ne lui aurait apporté que des ennuis, il en était persuadé, même avec tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, selon les dires de Duo.

Bientôt ses craintes furent confirmées avec le jugement et l'envoi de son frère sur terre. C'était la raison de sa présence dans le monde des motels, qui habituellement leur était interdit. Duo avait besoin de lui, même s'il ne se rappelait probablement pas de son existence: c'était son devoir de grand frère. Un devoir qu'il remplirait coûte que coûte même si pour cela, il devait se battre contre la personne qu'il aimait.

Dans l'entrepôt, il faisait sombre maintenant. La nuit était tombée sur la ville du Nouvel-Orléans. On distinguait à peine son point dans la pénombre mais ce problème ne concernait pas les êtres surnaturels qu'ils étaient. Trowa, trop absorbé par ses souvenirs n'avait pas entendu son adversaire s'approcher de lui. Quand il fût à son niveau, il concentra un boule d'énergie dans sa main droite, la souleva et visa Trowa, qui devait bien avouer, avait été plus que inattentif. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Trowa n'osait pas faire un mouvement. Depuis le début, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre le soldat parfait de la cour céleste. Personne ne pouvait le vaincre, surtout pas lui. Ses yeux bleus émettaient un reflet luisant dans le noir. Trowa ferma les yeux, attendant le coup de grâce qui ne vint jamais. Au lieu de le toucher avec son attaque, la boule de feu blanche, qui dans un premier temps fonçait dans sa direction, le dépassa et s'évapora dans le vide, derrière lui.

Il restait toujours figé à sa place, ne sachant comment interpréter ce qui venait de ce passé. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas supprimé?

-" Qu'est ce que cela veut dire, Heero...je ne te suis pas. Tu avais l'occasion rêvé d'en finir et tu ne la saisie pas? Explique moi, veux-tu ?"

Le jeune homme au dessus de lui le fixait intensément. Au bout d'un moment il s'agenouilla à ses côté avec nonchalance. Il prit le visage de Trowa dans ses mains et et effleura ses joues du bout de ses doits, remontant la longue mèche derrière son oreille. Ils respiraient à peine, attendant avec angoisse la suite des évènements. Trowa inclina légèrement sa tête, offrant ses lèvres à Heero. Celui-ci ne se fît pas prier. Il passa un léger coup de langue sur la bouche tremblotant de son ami avant d'approfondir le baiser en introduisant sa langue dans sa bouche. Trowa le serra un peu plus fort contre lui comme si sa vie dépendait de ce baiser. Leurs langues se mêlèrent l'une à l'autre, se goûtant avec délice, se savourant longuement jusqu'à l'étouffement. Leur étreinte fût passionnée, vertigineuse... avant qu'ils se séparent enfin, à bout de souffle.

Une grande incompréhension cogitait dans l'esprit de Trowa. Il questionnait toujours silencieusement Heero de son regard.

Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse venant de la part de son ami ni même le moindre son. Trowa se sentit simplement soulevé du sol pour se retrouver dans les bras d'Heero.

-" Avant toute chose, il faut te soigner. Ensuite nous parlerons de tout ça"

Se soigner ? Trowa se tordait de douleur tout à coup, en réalisant que du sang coulait abondamment de son abdomen. Il avait horriblement mal et fût étonné de ne pas s'en être aperçu plutôt.

-" Je suis navré de t'avoir blessé, mon Trowa... si tu ne voulais plus me revoir, je comprendrais parfaitement..." Heero s'en voulait horriblement. Voir couler le sang de Trowa était une grande peine en soi, mais savoir que c'est lui qui était à l'origine de la blessure était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Il ne voulait plus jouer au chat et à la souris. Il aimait Trowa et il ne voulait en aucun cas s'en cacher.

-" Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Tu ne faisais que ton devoir, je le sais bien"

-" Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour... après ce qu'on c'étaient dit...je..." il fût interrompu par les doigts de Trowa sur ses lèvres, lui intimant l'ordre absolu de se taire.

Il savait bien que Heero devait obéir aux ordres s'il ne voulait pas qu'on s'en prenne à son entourage. Sa mère, son père et sa sœur Relena vivaient à New-York. La mère de Heero était encore très jeune lorsqu'elle rencontra son père, un humain. Elle a "coupée" ses ailes pour cet homme. Elle a renoncée à la vie éternelle dans le monde Céleste pour suivre l'amour de sa vie. Ils vivaient ensemble sur terre, elle, son mari et ses deux enfants. Malgré l'amour qui unissait ses parents, ils furent obligés de donner leur fils aîné à l'empereur céleste en paiement de leur outrage. Tel était le prix de leur amour. Heero était devenu un beau jeune homme fort intelligent et intransigeant. Cependant, il aimait sa famille et aurait tout fait pour les protéger contre d'éventuelles représailles de la part du royaume céleste. C'était à lui que l'on confiait le sal boulot. Après tout, les anges ne devaient surtout pas se salir les mains.

-"Heero, j'ai mal. Avance s'il te plaît!" se plaignit Trowa provoquant un petit étirement sur les lèvres de son ami. Trowa était drôle, et il aimait beaucoup ça. Il s'exécuta et déploya ses ailes pour s'envoler avec son compagnon dans les bras.

Les deux amants se remplissaient la pense dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'ils avaient réservés pour s'abriter pour la nuit. Il était absolument stupide de croire que les anges ne mangeaient rien, en tout cas en ce qui les concernait, ils étaient les plus grands dévoreurs que les mondes célestes aient jamais connus.

Il fallait à peine quelques heures à l'organisme des anges pour récupérer et permettre aux blessures de cicatriser. Trowa tirait sans cesse sur ses bandages qui le gênaient. Après avoir tant mangé, il voulait dormir mais il n'y avait qu'un seul lit dans la chambre. Ce n'était pas comme s'il jouait les petits vierges effarouchés qui refusaient de partager la couche d'un homme avant le mariage puisque Heero et lui avaient dépassé ce cap des années plus tôt et assez souvent d'ailleurs. Mais ils n'étaient plus un couple depuis quelques jours déjà, même si les sentiments restaient forts.

-" Je vais dormir sur le canapé, toi tu prends le lit" Heero semblait avoir lu dans ses pensés. Il acquiesça d'une moue enfantine mais il espérait secrètement que Heero aurait quand même tenté le coup pour voir. Après tout, il l'avait bien embrassé dans le hangar avant de le transporter et de le soigner.

-" Il me semble très petit, même avec tes ailes repliées tu vas te sentir à l'étroit dedans. Nous somme deux adultes donc parfaitement aptes à partager un lit"

Heero fixait avec insistance le blond déjà prêt à aller dormir. Que pouvait-il bien mijoter dans sa petite tête de calculateur parfait ?

Il savait pertinemment que l'inviter à dormir dans le lit aurait un autre sens, sous entendu mais évident pour lui. On ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser avec Trowa Burton. Il changeait très facilement de comportement passant du noir au blanc et inversement. Un jour, ils étaient les plus amoureux de l'univers et un autre, Trowa rompait avec lui sans explication le matin pour se faufiler dans ses appartements et séduire de manière indécente la nuit. Il était ce qu'on pouvait communément appeler, un garçon compliqué, lunatique de surcroît.

-" Qu'est ce que cela signifie, Burton. Je te préviens, je ne suis pas d'humeur joueuse ce soir après ce que tu viens de me faire subir"

-" Comme tu voudras. Je me souciais juste de ta santé, en toute innocence, rien de plus."

-" Je vendrais mon âme au diable que toi tu ne seras jamais innocent. Fais-moi de la place"

"Bingo! " pensa Trowa. Heero avait beau être le plus parfait des soldats, il s'y connaissait assez peu en manipulations amoureuses. Il se tourna et s'enroula autour du jeune homme allongé à ses côtés, se serrant à l'extrême contre lui.

-" Que va-t-on devenir Heero ? J'avoue y avoir réfléchi à plusieurs reprises mais rien à faire, je ne vois pas de solution pour nous. Toi tu as l'ordre de tuer le prince. Tu devras éliminer Duo aussi par la même occasion car il ne te laissera jamais faire du mal à son petit ami sans réagir. Et moi je tuerais quiconque lui ferait du mal. C'est un cercle vicieux sans fin qui tourne à l'infini. Parce que toi aussi tu obéis pour éviter des ennuis à tes proches"

-"hm"

-" Le pouvoir actuel dans le monde céleste est corrompu."

-"hm"

-" Ils veulent se débarrasser du prétendant légitime au trône par leurs complots qui éclaboussent tout le monde"

-"hm"

-" Tu me réponds encore une fois hm et c'est moi qui t'élimine sur le champs"

-"hm" l

Les amants firent mine de se battre pendant quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter pour reprendre leur souffle. Heero devait reconnaître que son compagnon n'avait pas tord. Lui aussi avait tourné le problème dans tous les sens et n'avait pas trouvé de solution. L'empereur couronné après l'abdication de l'ex empereur Winner voulait voir Quatre mort pour conforter sa place de souverain. Même s'il avait commit de nombreux crimes, Winner était toujours le vrai souverain du monde céleste ainsi que ceux des enfers. Il lui fallait à peine le temps de récupérer son amant et il s'en retournerait dans les cieux pour réclamer sa place. Ils ont lui et Duo, étés injustement punis par la cour céleste, tout le monde le savait et les coupables du complot étaient tous morts ou presque, victimes à juste titre de la main divine du Prince Winner.

Néanmoins, il aimait Trowa, lui et n'aurait jamais rien fait pour le blesser. C'est la raison pour laquelle il avait décidé de se battre lui aussi, comme Quatre, pour protéger les personnes qui lui étaient chères.

-" Ne t'occupe de rien mon Trowa. J'ai trouvé la solution pour toi. Tout ce qu'il te reste à faire, c'est de m'aimer pour le restant de tes jours"

-" Aurai-tu perdu la tête par hasard. Je te mets mon cœur à nu et toi tu flambes" comme à son habitude, il lui fallait du temps pour comprendre, Heero le savait et se contentait juste de le prendre lui aussi dans ses bras et de l'embrasser tendrement. Bientôt le combat s'engagerait définitivement et ils n'auraient d'autres alternatives que de livrer bataille sans être certains de l'issue.

**A suivre.**

Note de l'auteur: L'histoire personnelle de Heero est inspirée de Saiyuki. J'aime bien la partie sur Nataku et j'ai fait de Heero la victime de l'amour de ses parents qui ne sont pas tout deux des anges. Le père est humain. Relena sera la sœur si elle ne le pourchasse pas pour le séduire à tout prix.

Que dire encore... Trowa et Heero s'aimaient en cachette depuis leurs 16 ans environs. Ils ont dans les 25 ans dans cette Histoire. Duo a 23 ans et Quatre a 25 ans. Wufei et Zech ont 23 ans et enfin Treize avait 25 ans (oui, il est mort)


	3. Heureux ménage

**Auteur:** Kenshi-sama

**Base: **Gundam Wing.

**Genre: **ooc, ange/démon, yaoi, R.

**Couple:** je vous laisse découvrir pour une fois.

**Disclaiming: **je n'utilise pas GW à des fins lucratives et cette œuvre appartient à ces créateurs et producteurs.

**Le messager du diable 3:**

_Heureux ménage._

Quatre observait avec fascination son compagnon en plein effort. Sa faculté à être aussi concentré sur son travail l'épatait toujours autant. Il tapait sur son ordinateur portable les idées qui lui passait par la tête, les relisaient et les effaçaient pour les réécrire autrement, plusieurs fois de suite avant d'arriver à la version finale qui lui convenait. Les écrivains étaient réputés être constamment à l'affût de la perfection et son bien aimé était sans doute le plus pointilleux d'eux tous. Quelques fois, il levait le bout de son nez de son écran pour sourire au garçon blond, qui s'empressait aussitôt de le lui rendre.

Quatre touchait à son but. Des mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que lui et ce Duo avaient déjeunés dans ce Pub au coin de la rue. Ils étaient en couple depuis quelques semaines lorsque Duo lui suggéra de venir vivre avec lui, sous le même toit. Partager le quotidien de son amant était un véritable bonheur pour le prince, même s'il avait eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas le toucher. Il déployait des trésors d'imaginations pour trouver des excuses qui seraient assez convainquant aux yeux de Duo, en justifiant le fait qu'ils faisaient chambre à part. Il lui était même arrivé de plaider l'impuissant au dépend de son amour propre. 1

Le fait était qu'il ne pouvait prendre le garçon à la longue chevelure, il le savait. Son corps renfermait ses souvenirs et un sceau y avait été posé pour les empêcher se s'unirent l'un à l'autre. La douleur aurait été trop intense pour Duo. Il se pouvait même qu'il en succombe, du moins c'était ce que le colonel Treize, ce devil, lui avait révélé juste avant qu'il ne meurt. Cet homme profondément égoïste, rongé par sa propre ambition... Il aurait dû se méfier d'avantage de lui.

Quatre voyait encore la scène de leur affrontement, lorsqu'il était finalement parti à sa rencontre dans sa cachette, après avoir supprimé un à un tous les traîtres qui avaient eu l'audace de manigancer dans son dos.

Il avait commit l'erreur de baisser sa garde lorsqu'il avait commencé à fréquenter Duo, passant tout son temps libre auprès de son petit ami dans le palais céleste. Il ne descendait pratiquement plus dans les mondes souterrains. C'était ce moment-là que Treize avait choisi pour mettre en œuvre ses plans. Le Colonel avait ainsi gagné plusieurs membres de la court céleste à sa cause, moyennant la mort de Quatre et sa destitution du trône céleste.

Depuis son plus jeune âge il avait suffisamment été averti des complots pour l'éliminer, de la part de ceux qui n'étaient pas partisans de son père, à cause de ce qu'il était et ce qu'il représentait aux yeux de tous: une abomination jamais égalé. Cela pouvait peut-être expliquer en partie sa complicité avec Duo.

Jamais un prétendant au trône aussi bien céleste qu'enferique, n'avait été le lien qui unissait les deux institutions. Beaucoup voulaient le voir disparaître depuis l'annonce de sa naissance. Les plus imprudents s'étaient fait prendre par ses parents. Mais il restait les manipulateurs qui subsistaient dans l'ombre, ceux-là étant les plus dangereux.

Les hauts membres de la cour céleste ne voulaient pas prendre le risque de voir un enfant tabou devenir leur souverain. Ils disaient de lui qu'il était un espion œuvrant pour le compte des enfers et de la princesse des damnés. Ils le haïssaient tous, même s'ils ne pouvaient agir autrement face à lui à cause de l'influence qu'imposait son rang d'héritier.

Quatre se souvenait tout aussi bien de son enfance partagé entre les deux mondes, de la grande solitude qu'il éprouvait parce que personne ne voulait jouer avec lui. Il se rappelait aussi de l'immense bonheur que Duo Maxwell lui avait donné durant leur longue relation. Ils ne pouvaient pas vivre au grand jour leur amour, mais ils tentaient d'en profiter dans l'intimité de leurs appartements respectifs, dans leurs bureaux..., cachés des ennemis potentiels. Ce tendre et perspicace Duo, qui avait toujours le mot juste pour le consoler.

Cependant, un beau matin, il avait une fois de plus été convoqué par la cour céleste. Selon leurs dires, il était accusé de complot contre les royaumes célestes et ceux des enfers, de tentative de meurtre sur son propre père, sans oublier l'accusation de faute avec être du même sexe, le Maréchal Maxwell. De vulgaires preuves fabriquées de toute pièce avaient été présentées pour rendre leur farce plus crédible et il devait accepter sans condition tous ce dont on l'accusait, s'il voulait éviter une punition à Duo, également accusé de complicité. C'est ce qu'on lui laissait sous-entendre en tout cas. Bien sûr, il s'était résigné. Il avait tous endossé sans mot dire pensant qu'il évitait ainsi à Duo d'être mêlé à tout cette salle affaire.

Ne pouvant le condamner à mort de part son titre, la cour céleste prononça une sentence d'emprisonnement de cent ans dans les cachots du palais.

Ces lâches avaient attendu qu'il soit mis dans sa cellule pour s'en prendre à Duo. L'un de ses gardiens qui lui était resté fidèle jusqu'au bout lui avait tout conté. Le Maréchal avait été destitué sans condition de ses fonctions et subissait un reconditionnement dans le but être envoyé sur terre. Il était également destiné à y mourir lorsque sa vie aurait touché à sa fin.

Que ce soit pour les mages célestes ou démoniaques, il suffisait de peu pour les faire cracher tous ce qu'ils savaient. C'est de cette façon que les pistes l'avaient mené auprès du Colonel Treize de la grande armée souterraine. Celui qu'il croyait son meilleur ami, son mentor l'avait trahi. Le prince n'avait eu aucune pitié pour l'homme en face de lui. Il lui avait brisé les côtes une à une, l'avait frappé pour extérioriser toute sa haine à son égard. Puis, pour fini, il lui avait infligé le pire et le plus douloureux des châtiments qu'on pouvait appliquer à un être démoniaque: l'arrachement de ses membres de vol, fibre par fibre. Quatre lui avait demandé la raison de ses agissements avant de l'achever. Il ne se serait jamais résigner à le laisser en vie après ce qui était arrivé à Duo par sa faute.

-" Dis-moi pourquoi?" mais que qu'aurait bien pu répondre Treize que Quatre n'ignorait pas déjà.

-" Ce garçon te détournait de nous. Il te détournait de moi! J'avais tant de projet pour toi, Quatre... tu es l'être le plus puissant de tous les temps. Tant de pouvoirs sont en ta possession. Je ne comprends pas que tu ne t'en serves pas. Au lieu de saisir l'immense chance que tu as d'être un enfant des deux mondes, tu passes le plus claire de ton temps à copuler avec cet abomination. Ne vois-tu pas qu'il veut te piéger..., qu'il se sert de toi. Depuis ton plus jeune âge, qui a toujours été à tes côtés pour te conseiller, te montrer la voix...? ne sois pas aveugle Quatre, ce garçon t'a ensorcelé par le sexe. Tu ne vois pas que tu as l'occasion de mettre fin à cette éternelle guerre céleste une bonne fois pour toute. Empare-toi des cieux, tu es l'empereur, et ensemble nous réaliserons de grandes choses." L'hériter ne savait que répondre. Une fois de plus, il aurait dû s'en douter. Etait-il destiné à toujours être perçu que comme un objet de manipulation pour influencer sur leur guerre stupide. Un confit, qui de surcroît, ne l'intéressait absolument pas.

Alors il souleva son glaive et l'enfonça dans le chaire du Colonel. Il donna le coup avec une telle force qu'il fût surprit lui-même de sa violence: le bout de la lame ressortait dans son dos, entraînant avec elle les tripes de l'infâme traître. Treize le regardait dans les yeux, un étrange sourire de satisfaction aux lèvres, des quelles coulait un long filet de sang.

-"Mon prince… Toute tentative de sauver ce garçon sera toujours vaine. Dire que tu fais tous ça pour lui et qu'il ne sera certainement pas capable de te rendre ton amour. Sa mémoire a été scellée dans son corps. Il doit à tout jamais rester pur. Si tu le touches et qu'il a le moindre plaisir, tu pourras lui dire adieux. Le souiller revient à signer son arrêt de mort, pour de bon. J'ai particulièrement insisté sur ce point...Quatre...plus jamais tu ne lui feras l'amour...le supporteras-tu ?"

Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus faible. Il suffoquait, s'agrippant toujours à Quatre qui le regardait s'écrouler à ses pieds sans esquisser le moindre mouvement. Le prince ressentait un grand dégoût face à ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais il n'y pensait déjà plus. Rien n'aurait pu le faire renoncer à la personne qu'il aimait et un pitoyable sort de ce genre là n'allait certainement pas lui faire perdre la tête. Il se détourna du corps allongé à ses pieds et déploya ses ailes.

-"Qua...tre. Pourquoi...lui, je t'aimais ...i" Bien sûr il l'avait entendu, mais il n'en avait cure. Il s'envola haut dans le ciel, éparpillant sur son trajet de fines plumes aux nuances sombres.

Le prince Winner fût tiré de ses songes par Duo qui s'étirait. Il en avait, apparemment, fini avec son travail pour la journée et rangeait donc ses affaires éparpillées sur la moquette. Il était encore tôt dans la soirée, mais Duo ne faisait pas parti de ceux qui aimaient à se coucher tard. En fait, il aurait dormit avec les poules 2 si Quatre ne l'obligeait pas à veiller de temps à autre.

-" Je vais au lit sinon mon cerveau va exploser. Je n'en peux plus de réfléchir... bonne nuit mon amour" il s'approcha de son petit ami pour l'embrasser et émit un minuscule cri de surprise lorsque Quatre se saisit de lui pour le mettre sur ses genoux. Le blond s'emparait avidement de sa bouche, il le serrait très fort dans ses bras comme s'il voulait que le moment dure à tout jamais. Ses mains pressaient la tête de Duo pour mieux approfondir le baiser. Sa langue suçait lascivement celle de son ami. Bientôt, le garçon à la natte s'usurpait de l'étreinte car il pouvait à peine respirer. Non pas que l'excès de passion chez son compagnon le gênait, mais il se sentait horriblement mal à l'aise. Bien sûr, il y avait déjà eu ce genre de chose entre eux voir même plus mais, à chaque fois que venait le temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, Quatre se levait aussitôt et se rhabillait en le laissant en plan dans le lit. Que pouvait-il s'imaginer à son avis, après une pareille honte. Ce n'étaient sûrement pas ses explications à deux sous qui l'auraient rassuré.

Mais ils avaient choisi de vivre ensemble et Duo en conclut qu'il devait laisser le temps à son compagnon de s'adapter à la situation.

-" J'y vais. Bonne nuit"

-" Oui, bonne nuit mon amour". Quatre savait pertinemment que Duo n'était pas dupe. Après tout, il pouvait lire dans ses pensés. En tant que prince déchu, il avait fait le choix de ne pas user de ses pouvoirs sur terre. Les dégâts auraient étés, d'une part, trop désastreux sur ce monde, d'autre part, il ne voulait pas se faire repérer par ses poursuivants. Il avait très envie de donner à Duo ce qu'il attendait de lui mais, le prince ne pouvait accéder à sa requête, pas pour le moment.

Il savait que son fragile amant avait du mal à supporter la situation mais qu'en était-il pour lui... S'il savait la souffrance qu'il ressentait. Être obligé à chaque fois de l'abandonner au moment crucial... Duo allait sans doute finir par croire qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

Cependant, il se devait de tout faire pour ne pas le mettre délibérément en danger. Il lui avait suffisamment nuit jusqu'a présent. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de le tuer même s'il ignorait quels auraient étés les effets de leur union.

De plus, la perspective de devoir retourner dans les cieux ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. S'il pouvait facilement en venir à bout de ses opposants il ne tenait pas particulièrement à affronter le gourou du grand frère adoré. Son nom devait être Crowa... Triwa..., ou quelque chose comme ça. Ce garçon étrange à la longue mèche châtain foncé qui était complètement gaga de son frère. Ils avaient tous deux étés séparés durant leur enfance mais ils restaient toujours aussi inséparables après tant d'années, sans compter le diablotin Wufei. Duo lui racontait ses moindres petits caprices, ces bobos. Son frère, tout comme lui était toujours prêt à faire sa fête à tous ceux qui importunaient le beau maréchal natté. Il devait reconnaître que l'intransigeance de ce Crowa avait à plusieurs reprises sauvé Duo des vautours qui en voulaient à sa vertu. Il avait d'ailleurs mainte fois menacé le prince de le pulvériser s'il daignait faire le moindre mal à son petit frère chéri. L'amant de ce frère était aussi très bon guerrier, même s'il n'avait pas de quoi inquiéter Quatre. Heero Yuy, le soldat à l'obstination inébranlable.

Les amis de Duo, Wufei et Zech étaient sans doute les seuls qui le comprenaient un peu, pour être réputé pervers chroniques selon les bruits de couloirs de la cinquième compagnie. Eux savaient ce que l'amour fait d'un homme, comment il le transformait...

"Tout ce beau monde ne tardera pas à débarquer sur terre" remarqua Quatre. Le prince ne souhaitait pas qu'ils entravent ses projets en perturbant son compagnon.

" A moins que..." Quatre ne continua pas sa réflexion. Il bondit prestement de son fauteuil et se dirigea dans le couloir. La chambre de Duo était collée à la sienne et il savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire.

-" Tu les as trouvés, alors ?"

Le guerrier des cieux entrait à peine dans la petite chambre d'hôtel que son amant lui sauta dans les bras et l'harcela de questions. Ils étaient à la recherche du prince et de son frère depuis des jours, et les Etats-unis étaient une contrée tellement vaste même s'ils avaient pris énormément de plaisir à vagabonder dans des villes et des Etats comme New-York, San Franscisco ou encore Washington et la Californie. Dans ce pays, ce n'était pas comme là haut. Les tabous ne régissaient pas la vie des Humains, chacun faisait ce qui lui plaisait. Ils avaient puent vivre pleinement leur amour sans personne pour les fliquer ou les intimidés, avant que Heero ne repère l'aura impériale du prince Winner. Leurs périples les avaient finalement conduits à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Trowa était plus excité qu'une puce. Ses yeux brillent de joie lorsque Heero lui racontait tout sur son frère.

-" Alors, ils vivent ensemble, ici ?"

-" Hm."

-" Comment va Duo. Il est heureux ? Je me demande s'il se souviendrait de moi en me voyant"

-" Il va très bien. Mais cela m'étonnerait qu'il te reconnaisse. Je n'ai pas capté l'essence d'un ange de haut niveau chez lui."

Donc c'était vrai que la Cour l'avait ainsi puni. Mais pourquoi donc Quatre ne faisait-il rien. Il avait pourtant, Trowa le savait, le pouvoir de redonner la mémoire à son petit Frère s'il avait fait tout ce chemin pour le retrouver

Peu lui importait, il voulait aller voir Duo et faire lui même quelque chose pour lui. A quoi lui aurait-il servit d'avoir fait de si grandes études sur l"anatomie et l'esprit s'il ne pouvait rien pour son propre frère.

-" Je veux le voir" Il courrait déjà vers la sortie, consumé par l'impatience, mais semblait oublier un détail majeur.

-" Et ou compte-tu le trouver, ton cher petit frère" En effet, c'était Heero qui connaissait le chemin et lui n'était pas doué pour traquer ses semblables, même avec des pouvoirs et les sens supra-dévéloppés.

-" Accompagne-moi, toi"

-" Je ne suis pas ton esclave, mais la personne qui veille à ta satisfaction. Reste tranquille si tu le veux bien. Ils ne vont pas s'enfuir. De toute façon, le voir ne te mènerait à rien puisqu'il ne te reconnaîtrait pas. Par contre, tu risques de braquer Winner, qui n'hésiterait pas à l'amener ailleurs s'il se sent en danger. On mettrait encore des jours à les retrouver. Le réveil de l'ange ne va pas tarder, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre tranquillement ici."

Trowa, se résigna. Il prenait pour argent comptant tous venant de Heero. Ce dont ce dernier n'avait pas juger nécessaire d'évoquer, était le fait que l'appartement de Duo et de Quatre se situait à peine à deux pâtés de maison de l'hôtel qu'ils avaient, eux, réservés.

Le guerrier se rendait à la douche quand son amant lui sauta encore dessus. Il fallait bien passer le temps en attendant son bon vouloir à monsieur...!

A suivre 

...No commente

1: Je confirme, c'est lamentable ! Je m'auto-tarte à l'instant même.

2: OK, ça vaut un zéro, ça.


	4. Le réveil de l'ange

**Auteur:** Kenshi-sama

**Base: **Gundam Wing.

**Genre: **ooc, ange/démon, yaoi, R, Limon

**Couple:** 4x2, 1+3, 5+13.

**Disclaiming: **je n'utilise pas GW à des fins lucratives et cette œuvre appartient à ces créateurs et producteurs.

**Le messager du diable 4:**

_Le réveil de l'ange._

Le prince Quatre poussait doucement la lourde porte de chêne massif. Les grincements du bois le firent s'arrêter quelques instants avant qu'il ne poursuive son chemin. Il ne souhaitait pas lui faire peur. Il faisait noir dans la chambre et un simple mortel, ce qu'était devenu Duo, ne pouvait rien y distinguer. Son amant avait la fâcheuse habitude d'assombrir, à l'aide de doubles rideaux épais, sa chambre afin de trouver le sommeil, et un fois endormi, rien ne pouvait le sortir de son repos profond.

Mais lui n'avait aucun problème pour le rejoindre. Non seulement, il y voyait comme en plein jour, mais aussi parce qu'il n'avait qu'à murmurer le non de son tendre et cher Duo pour se retrouver à proximité de lui n' importe où dans les cieux. Il ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi cela se produisait, même s'il avait conscience de l'existence des innombrables pouvoirs qu'il possédait. Duo et lui étaient comme des âmes-sœurs, attachées l'une à l'autre par un lien inébranlable jusqu'a la fin des temps. Les cieux ou les enfers pouvait tenter tout ce qu'il voulait, il aurait toujours poursuivi Duo et ceci, autant de fois qu'il aurait été nécessaire de le faire.

Arrivé au pied du lit, il découvrait une armada de cheveux châtain foncé tombant en cascade sur les côtés. Un corps recroquevillé sous les draps se devinait à peine. Son visage paisible était particulièrement tentateur de part l'innocence qui s'y dégageait. Ses grands yeux violets étaient dissimulés sous ses paupières aux longs cils protecteurs. Son mignon petit nez se gonflait légèrement lorsqu'il cherchait son inspiration, occasionnant une moue boudeuse. Et sa bouche...tellement sensuelle. Quatre perdait la raison rien qu'en y pensant. Il avait tant de fois embrassé ses lèvres pleine et peinte d'une couleur si attractive. Leur vue éveillait en lui un désir fou... "Duo...". Son murmure était à peine audible, mais il ouvrit ses yeux. On aurait dit que son amant avait entendu son nom sortant de sa bouche. Il levait son regard sur le prince, surpris de le voir dans sa chambre. Du moins, il se doutait qu'il s'agissait de Quatre puisque personne d'autre ne cohabitait avec eux.

-" Quatre, est-ce que tout va bien?". Cependant, celui-ci ne disait rien. En répondant à Duo, il n'aurait plus été sûr de ce qu'il fessait. Or, l'hésitation n'était pas de mise.

Quatre repoussa les couvertures et s'assit près de son ami, qui se redressait de surprise. Il s'attendait à quelque chose de terrible que le garçon étrange venait lui annoncer. Peut-être voulait-il qu'ils se séparent pour de bon. Leur relation était, il devait l'avouer, assez bizarre. Il tenta de se figurer le visage de son ami, assit en face de lui mais il n'y parvint pas. La pénombre était trop dense pour y voir quoi que ce soit.

Il en était de plus inquiet car Quatre ne parlait toujours pas.

Duo se sentit tiré dans les bras de son ami et sa bouche venait se poser contre la sienne. Les gestes étaient précipités, incohérents, étrangement passionnés et si différents à la fois de ce dont le blond l'avait habitué auparavant. Alors que le jeune homme aux longs cheveux réagissait à peine à cause de l'effet de surprise, son ami l'allongeait sur le lit sans interrompre leur baiser. L'une de ses mains se posa sur son menton, sans doute pour qu'il ouvre la bouche, en avait conclut Duo. La langue de Quatre glissait à l'intérieur pour une exploration indécente, aussitôt qu'il lui avait obéit et qu'il avait effectivement entrouvert ses lèvres.

Duo en profitait néanmoins. Pour une fois que son petit ami prenait l'initiative de venir le voir sans sa chambre. Ce pouvait-il qu'il eut envie de lui, se questionna intérieurement l'écrivain.

-" Entre autres, mon Duo. Ceci dit, il est vrai que j'ai particulièrement envie de toi et ce depuis des mois et des mois"

-" Quoi...?" demanda Duo. Pour quelle raison Quatre avait-il répondu puisqu'il ne faisait que penser. C'était impossible, il avait sans doute parlé sans s'en rendre compte.

Quatre continuait de lui délivrer baisers et caresses. Les longs doits agiles du prince se faufilaient sous son T-shirt, passant et repassant sur son torse et son flanc, en de lents mouvements évocateurs. Il rapprocha Duo de lui d'encore un cran avant de lui enlever le vêtement.

-" Tu te trompes, tu n'as rien dis, mais j'entends quand même ce que tu penses. A tout instant."

-" Quoi...Quatre, c'est bien toi" Duo n'était pas sûr de comprendre. Il tendit la main vers l'interrupteur et l'alluma. Il avait besoin de le regarder en face pour se rassurer. Il avait l'impression de divaguer dans un délire insensé. Si c'était une plaisanterie, il ne trouvait pas ça drôle, loin de là.

Le blond ricanait malgré lui. Il se doutait de la réaction qu'aurait probablement son amant, mais une fois la scène réelle survenue, il trouva cela encore plus drôle.

-" Non, ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, mon amour. Je dispose du don de lire dans les pensés" une fou rire nerveux s'empara de son ami, entravé de rapide coup d'œil en direction de Quatre. Malheureusement pour lui, le blond restait des plus sérieux, stoppant net sa névrose.

-" Il est temps pour toi de te rappeler qui tu es, de te rappeler qui je suis, Duo. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre"

-" Qu'est-ce...mais enfin de quoi parles-tu ? Sois plus précis une bonne fois pour toute. Je n'aime pas jouer au chat et à la souris, Quatre"

-" Cela aussi je le sais... je te connais mieux que toi--même."

-" C'est décidé, j'appelle le 911, tu deviens fou mon chéri" Duo fît mine de sortir du lit. C'était sans compter l'avis de son ami qui enroula sa taille et le rassit sur l'immense couche en bois marron. Son expression semblait différente, plus dure. Comment croire que c'était le même homme avec qui il vivait depuis plusieurs mois. Il se dégageait de lui une aura étrange qui intimait le silence et la crainte. Bizarrement, Duo n'avait pas peur de lui. Il trouvait Quatre étrange voilà tout.

-" Je suis Quatre Reberba Winner..."

-" ...Je te remercie mon amour mais je ne suis pas encore gâteux. Par conséquent, je sais avec qui je vis"

-"... je suis le Prince Winner, fils de l'empereur Céleste et le la princesse des ténèbres, des enfers si tu préfère. Quant à toi, tu es le Maréchal Maxwell, fils du Colonel Barton et de l'héritière de la grande famille des Maxwell. Nous somme amants"

-" Un prince...des ténèbres...Céleste...Maréchal...Très bien, j'ai compris. Aurais-tu par le plus grand des hasard picolé ce soir, mon amour ?"

-" Non, je ne bois pas, tu le sais très bien. Je comprends que ça puisse être difficile à concevoir pour toi. Si tu me laisse faire, il se pourrait que tu retrouve bientôt la mémoire."

-" oh ! Pitié votre grandeur, aidez-moi, je vous en supplie" se moqua Duo. Comme ça au moins, Quatre aurait enfin pu arrêter sa comédie des amoureux tragiques. Il attendait de voir, avec un léger éclat de défi se reflétant dans ses yeux charmeurs.

-" Je vois. Mais je dois te prévenir, je ne connais pas la tournure que pourrait prendre les évènements lors de notre union. Selon une veille connaissance, il se pourrait que tu en meurs."

-" Assez, Quatre. Fais ce que tu as à faire. Si ma mémoire en dépend... tu peux bien tout te permettre, n'est-ce pas votre altesse... ?"

Duo ne voulait pas discuter. Il avait lu dans un magasine féminin que lorsque, une personne qu'on aimait avait un comportement que l'on trouvait illogique, il fallait aller dans son sens pour ne pas le déstabiliser. Ils n'avaient jamais été jusqu'au bout ensemble. C'était peut-être pour lui cacher ses penchants pour le délire des fantasmes à thèmes que Quatre se retirait toujours. Il pouvait, peut-être, avoir besoin de ce genre d'histoire pour s'exciter d'avantage. Duo se sentait bête de ne pas l'avoir saisi plus tôt. Ils n'auraient pas eu à se torturer l'esprit inutilement.

Tous les hommes avec qui il avait eut une relation étaient assez directs. Chose inhabituelle cependant, il se savait déjà initié aux plaisirs charnels mais il n'avait pas de visages précis en mémoire concernant ses partenaires.

-" Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre de choses. Et, c'est tout à fait normal puis qu'ils ne sont que pure création afin de reconditionner ton esprit" Duo resta incrédule, détourné de ses réflexions. Il n'avait pas eut le temps de répondre car Quatre reprenait une fois de plus les choses en mains. Son amant n'ayant plus rien à défeuiller en haut, s'attaqua à son short, le laissant nu comme un vert.

Duo avait honte d'être le seul en tenu d'Adam, mais Quatre ne lui donnait pas le temps de se déconcentrer. Sa langue courait sur le corps tant convoité depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Il lui livrait des tornades de baisers dans son cou, les agrémentant de petits coup de langue bien placés. Duo était très sensible de cette zone dans le passé et il lui semble ne pas avoir trop perdu la main d'après la réaction de son amant. Il se tortillait comme une anguille dans un flot savoureux.

Quatre entamait une descente infernale sur le corps qui s'offrait à lui. Il caressait son torse, ses mains allaient à la recherche de chaque centimètre de peau. Les boutons à la chaire rosâtre se durcissaient un petit peu plus à chaque passage des doigts experts du prince. Les yeux de Duo étaient mi-clos afin de mieux savourer les sensations dont le graciait son amant. Il languissait littéralement de plaisir et émit un petit hoquet lorsque la langue de Quatre alla à la rencontre d'un téton. Le contact avec les lèvres qui se refermaient sur le petit bouton sensible le rendait fou. Il enserra à son tour la tête de son amant, ne voulant pas que cela s'arrête. Mais le prince ne l'entendant de cette oreille se dégagea et rassembla les mains de son tendre au dessus de sa tête, formant une croix au niveau des poignets. Evidemment, il se débattit quelques instant mais abandonna bien vite, se pliant à la force surhumaine qui s'opposait à lui.

Le prince le regarda et lui sourit pour le rassurer. Il remarqua que son amant était dans un état second. Ses yeux luisaient d'une couleur anormale, étrange. On aurait dit qu'ils se remplissaient d'un violet de plus en plus foncé, nuancé d'un anneau de lumière brillant de milles feux.

Il se tortillait toujours, languissant, alors que Quatre ne faisait plus rien à son corps. Ses longs cheveux aussi bougeaient d'eux-mêmes avec frénésie, autour de leur propriétaire. Des ondes lumineuses les parcouraient et s'évanouissaient une fois arrivées aux pointes. Au bout d'un moment, le blond entendit les complaintes de son amant. Il le suppliait de le toucher encore et encore mais le prince hésitait. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air de le heurter, bien au contraire. Ces réactions soudaines de son corps traduisait-elles simplement son degré de satisfaction ou était-ce autre chose.

Puis Duo commença à se tordre plus fortement. Visiblement, il s'impatientait pendant que Quatre pesait le pour et le contre. Il se calma une fois qu'il sentit ses lèvres prises. Encore un baiser innocent pour lui qui en voulait plus.

-"...S'il te plaît Quatre..."

Le prince obéit alors à son amant. Il continua sa décente sur le corps, jusqu'à son aine. Il le frôlait à peine dans un premier temps, mais cela suffisait à mettre Duo dans un état insoutenable. Il hurla lorsque le prince s'empara de lui tout entier dans sa main. Il commençait l'application de lents mouvements autour du cylindre de chair lorsque les projections lumineuses s'intensifièrent brusquement.

Duo s'agitait de lui même dans sa main tout en émettant des cris qui se faisaient écho dans la chambre, en secouant avec violence la tête. Des images floues se succédaient avec la vitesse de l'éclaire dans sa tête sans qu'il ne puisse leur donner le moindre sens. En même temps, son corps le démangeait. Le touché de Quatre lui était si agréable. Des flèches délicieuses se propageaient dans tout son corps, partant de son bas-ventre. Il ne savait plus que faire car les images venaient par leur propre chef, s'imposant dans son esprit alors que, lui voulait se concentrer sur Quatre et l'attention qu'il lui accordait. Il perdit définitivement pied quand il sentit son aine entouré d'une douce chaleur : il était dans la bouche de Quatre. Le prince donnait de subtils coups de langues à son membre tout en allant et venant dessus. Le supplice lui était insupportable.

De nouveau les satanées parcelles d'images revenaient le hanter.

Il voyait un jeune homme débout dans un magnifique jardin, le vent s'engouffrant dans ses long cheveux aux couleurs nuancées. Il porte un étrange costume qui semblait assez familier à Duo. Ce jeune homme aborde un regard si lointain. Tout à coup, des bras l'encerclent et un autre garçon apparaît. Un garçon aux cheveux et au visage d'ange. Il embrasse le jeune homme aux longs cheveux châtain foncés.

Il était sur le point de l'identifier lorsque l'image disparue dans un abysse sans fond. Une autre apparue à la place. Cette fois il parvint à se distinguer lui-même, attaché dans une sorte de laboratoire. Encore une fois la scène du jardin. C'était lui. Lui et Quatre...

Le souffle de Duo était saccadé. Chaque muscle de son corps se gonflait sous ses touchés et il s'enfonçait toujours plus dans la bouche de Quatre. Il ne semblait plus maître de ses actes. Son corps s'électrifiait graduellement et lorsque le prince augmenta le rythme de son va et vient, le corps de Duo fût assailli de tremblements incontrôlés. Une onde plus lumineuse projeta Quatre contre le mur opposé au lit, le fissurant de haut en bas. Son amant hurlait comme si son corps subissait milles et un châtiment.

Quatre essaya de réfléchir mais déjà Duo l'appelait auprès de lui. Il en voulait encore.

-" Encore...encore" ne cessait-il de le supplier.

Quatre se rapprocha alors du lit et se débarrassa rapidement de ses propres vêtements. Il prit son amant dans ses bras pour le calmer. On aurait dit qu'il divaguait en plein songe, pourtant il ressentait tout ce qu'il lui faisait. Il entrecoupait son nom entre chaque cri, chaque gémissement.

Le prince lui ouvrit alors grand les jambes. Il déposa son index et son majeur sur les lèvres de Duo, qui les prit instantanément dans sa bouche et les suça avec avidité. Il y appliquait les mouvements que le prince lui avait prodigué quelques instants plutôt. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés et ses mains partaient à la rencontre du corps du blond, qui s'y déroba. Il perdait tout ses moyens au moindre contact de Duo sur son corps et il ne pouvait se le permettre, arrivé là où ils en étaient. Il retira ses doigts et les introduisit dans l'entrée intime de son compagnon. Il attendait pour que l'intrusion se fasse plus douce pour lui quand le jeune homme s'ondula pour les faire rentrer et sortir en lui. Il se mouvait inlassablement, s'agrippant aux draps. Les luminescences de son corps continuaient toujours, gagnant en intensité à mesure que Duo ressentait du plaisir. Au bout d'un moment de ce traitement intensif, Quatre sentit un liquide tiède se projeter sur son torse. Son amant récupérait tout doucement sa respiration et les réactions anormales avaient cessées lorsqu'il avait atteint le bonheur suprême.

Le jeune prince pouvait enfin souffler. Son bien aimé restait un tantinet languissant, mais il semblait tout à fait se porter bien. Ce qui le gênait à présent c'était sa propre érection. A force de voir Duo ainsi, il n'avait pu se contrôler jusqu'au bout. Pourtant, il n'aurait jamais osé retoucher à son petit ami après ce qu'il venait de subir, il s'estimait déjà chanceux de l'avoir en vie à ses côtés. Il s'apprêtait donc à aller prendre une bonne douche glacée pour remettre ses idées en place et laisser son ami se reposer, mais Duo l'agrippait. Lorsque le prince vit ses yeux, il comprit que ce n'était pas fini.

-"...encore..." haleta-il.

Duo écartait de lui-même ses cuisses et attira Quatre à lui. Le blond humidifia rapidement ses doigts et les réintroduisirent en lui. Les gémissements et les rayonnements reprenaient de plus belle. Quatre n'hésitait plus et tentait de tout faire pour lui donner entière satisfaction, une fois rassuré quant au déroulement de leur union. Il bougeait profondément à l'intérieur de Duo qui se frottait toujours à lui, en retour. Lorsque les doigts ne lui suffirent plus, Quatre se redressa. Il enfonçait doucement son propre membre en Duo, lui arrachant un soupire de satisfaction. Il faisait attention de ne pas le blesser, mais son amant aimait que l'acte soit violent et d'une cadence rapide. Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux continuait d'ailleurs à se basculer d'avant en arrière pour mieux sentir le contact avec le prince. Ils bougeaient ensemble, sur un même rythme endiablé leur respirations saccadées se mêlant l'une à l'autre.

Duo serrait très fort son amant dans les bras, savourant les plaisirs tortueux qu'il lui infligeait. Voulant que Quatre aille plus vite, il roula de coté et s'assit sur son prince. Dans cette position il pouvait s'empaler plus profondément. Ses cheveux virevoltaient autour de lui dans un amas de lumière effrayant. Plus il sautillait sur le membre du blond, plus il hurlait et s'illuminait. Il prenait appui sur la poitrine de Quatre, qui ne pouvait que le contempler sans pouvoir agir. Il n'en pouvait plus et était sur le point de se soulager de la douleur délicieuse qui grandissait dans son bas ventre. Pourtant il se retint pour ne pas décevoir son bien aimé. Il prit le membre durcit de Duo dans sa paume et le frotta en cadence.

D'un coup, Duo ouvrait enfin ses yeux: deux billes de feux scintillantes. Il le regardait sans vraiment le voir. Les hurlements que le prince identifiait étant du plaisir, devinrent indéchiffrables, même si son amant continuait ses rapides mouvements sur son aine. Quatre voulait arrêter, mais il remarqua que les lumières avaient disparu de nouveau et que ses cheveux retombaient dans son dos. Son expression aussi était revenue à la normale. Il plongeait son regard dans celui du prince tout en sautillant sur lui. Il rejetait la tête en arrière, gémissait d'un son infiniment sensuel. Quatre le prévint qu'il ne pouvait plus se retenir.

-" ...Déjà, mon prince. J'ai pourtant le souvenir d'un amant fantastique et très endurant..."

Encore une fois, deux sources de lumière apparurent sur le corps de Duo, au niveau de ses omoplates plus précisément. Leur intensité augmentait avec les va et vient et les cris de Duo, puis elles explosèrent : une magnifique paire d'ailes d'un blanc étincelant jaillirent de son dos. Elles se déployaient majestueusement autour de Duo. Le Maréchal Maxwell était de retour...?

Son petit ami ralentissait soudainement ses mouvements et la main de Quatre était pleine de sa semence. Alors il ne se força plus et se laissa aller dans un soupir de plaisir étouffer, à l'intérieur de son amant.

Le prince se sentait horriblement bien tout à coup. Il avait résolu le majeur de ses problèmes car Duo avait enfin retrouvé la mémoire, et venait de lui faire l'amour pour la première depuis des mois. Il pouvait enfin souffler.

Il regarda son bien aimé pour voir si tout allait bien, ils avaient tant de choses à se dire. Mais il le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne s'écroule. Il avait perdu conscience et ne réagissait pas aux secousses de Quatre, complètement paniqué.

Etait-il tombé dans une sorte de coma après avoir récupérer la mémoire ? Le prince ignorait ce qu'il venait de se passer. Des larmes lui coulaient sur le visage. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre alors qu'il venait à peine de le retrouver !

**A suivre.**

Enfin, un nouveau chapitre ! Mais étant donné que j'ai plus d'ordi, c'est le maximum que je puisse faire pour l'instant.

Sinon, je trouve que chapitre peut faire une fin, non ?. J'espère qu'il est bien et qu'il n'y à pas trop d'anachronismes.

P.S: merci à Da Möb et les Power rangers dino car sans eux, c'est dure d'écrire jusqu'à 2H du mat.


	5. Entre peines et joies, ainsi va l'amour

**Auteur:** Kenshi-sama

**Base: **Gundam Wing.

**Genre: **ooc, ange/démon, yaoi, R.

**Couple:** je vous laisse découvrir pour une fois.

**Disclaiming: **je n'utilise pas GW à des fins lucratives et cette œuvre appartient à ces créateurs et producteurs.

**Le messager du diable 5:**

_Entre peines et joies, ainsi va l'amour._

-" Trowa, lâche-le immédiatement et essais de te maîtriser bon sang"

La voix de Heero sanglait dans le living de Quatre et de Duo. Il comprenait le fait que Trowa puisse être en colère mais il ne voyait absolument pas la raison d'hurlements inutiles, et d'accusations mutuelles vaines. Ce qui était fait ne pouvait être défait par conséquent ils ne pouvaient rien à la situation à part attendre que le Maréchal se manifeste, qu'il les rassure enfin.

Heero et Trowa venaient d'apprendre que Duo était dans une sorte de coma profond depuis plus d'une semaine. Le prince n'était pas rentré dans les détails à leur arrivée, même si l'abattement se lisait facilement sur son ensorcelant visage d'ange supérieur.

Bien qu'ils aient su depuis longtemps où les deux amants résidaient, Heero et Trowa ne les visitaient que ce jour, le soldat Céleste ayant insisté pour qu'ils attendent. Pourtant, le grand frère de Duo mourait d'envie de le voir. Ils avaient très peur de Quatre, connaissant ses pouvoirs. Il savait que personne ne pouvait le vaincre, même s'il s'agissait de Heero qui était aussi très fort et qui maniait ses pouvoirs avec une grande dextérité. En se présentant devant lui, le prince aurait pu les considérer comme dangereux pour sa relation d'avec Duo. Toutes ses craintes concernant le menaçant prince s'envolèrent lorsque Trowa apprit que son frère restait inconscient depuis des jours.

Il ne parvenait pas à contenir sa peine. Si bien qu'il ne put se calmer qu'en s'en prenant à Quatre avant d'être arrêter par le jeune homme qui partageait sa vie.

Le soldat était sans doute la seule personne lucide dans la pièce, qui n'était pas aveuglé par son amour pour le doux Maréchal. Trowa fulminait de rage, lançant des regards de tueur en direction de Quatre à chaque fois qu'il repensait à la relation qu'il entretenait avec Duo, bien que Heero fût convaincu que c'était plus de la crainte de ne plus le voir se réveiller qu'autre chose.

Le prince, quant à lui, n'osait les regarder en face. Il culpabilisait visiblement de l'état dans la quelle se trouvait son jeune ami. Mais quelles était les raison de son désarroi ? Ils savaient tous qu'il n'aurait jamais fait intentionnellement de mal à Duo, sinon pourquoi se serait-il donné de la peine à le retrouver. Surtout après avoir fait couler tant sang. Il fallait qu'il leur explique, alors, Trowa allait peut-être comprendre que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

-" Sir, que c'est-il passé précisément pour que le Maréchal perde conscience ?"

Il ne répondait pas. Sa tête était toujours baisée, fixant inlassablement la moquette. Heero venait de s'asseoir près de lui dans le sofa pour le mettre en confiance. Si le soldat parfait n'avait pas l'habitude de se montrer gentil et attentionné en public, seul Trowa avait l'honneur d'apprécier cette facette de sa personne, il n'en était pas moins un homme de parole et de confiance aux yeux de tous.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule basse du prince et lui parla avec douceur.

-" Je vous en supplie, c'est important que l'on sache ce qui c'est passé. Vous soulagerez beaucoup Trowa, même si je suis déjà convaincu de votre innocence. Essayez de le comprendre, il est son frère. Ne lui en tenez pas rigueur pour ses propos dictés par la colère et la souffrance"

-" Tu te trompes. Je ne suis pas aussi innocent que le crois. Tout est de ma faute, absolument tout. On m'avait déjà mis en garde concernant ce qui lui arriverait, mais comme d'habitude, je n'en ai fais qu'à ma tête."

-" On vous avait mise en garde...mais de quoi"

-" je ne devais pas...si jamais il ne se réveillait pas, je me pourrais pas le supporter" Heero lui administra une gifle assez dynamique. Le prince sombrait au fur et à mesure qu'il racontait, du moins tentait-il de lui livrer un semblant d'explication.

C'était la seule solution que le soldat avait trouvé pour le rendre plus opérationnel.

-" Est-ce que ça va mieux comme ça ?"

-" Oui, je te remercie"

-" Finissez, s'il vous plaît"

-" Lors que je suis parti rendre une visite non courtoise à Treize, c'était le colonel des armées de ma mère ainsi que son bras-droit, il m'avait prévenu que je condamnais Duo en m'unissant à lui, mais j'ai outrepassé ces révélations et c'est arrivé".

-" Vous voulez dire qu'il s'est retrouvé dans cet état suite à votre union... c'est bien cela"

-" Oui, c'est cela"

-" S'il ne s'agit que de cela, vous n'avez aucun souci à vous faire votre altesse ?"

Quatre observait Heero d'un œil incrédule, ayant l'aire de se dire " est-il vraiment sain d'esprit, celui-là ?..." Après tout, il était juste sur le point de perdre le garçon qu'il aimait. Et le frère de ce même garçon le traitait à peine, à juste titre, il en était persuadé, de monstre. Pourquoi s'était-il comme d'habitude, cru plus fort que tout le monde. Il aurait du écouter Treize lorsqu'il lui avait dit de laisser Duo. Pour la première fois depuis son enfance, le grand prince ténébreux ne savait pas quoi faire pour sauver un être qui lui était cher. "...à moins que..." Tout à coup, la situation lui parue limpide comme de l'eau de roche.

Le problème c'était lui. C'était lui qui portait la poisse aux autres. S'il voulait vraiment sauver son bien aimé, là était la solution...

Le prince aux cheveux d'or se leva brusquement comme si une révélation venait de lui être faite. Sans un regard pour l'homme qui était assit à côté de lui, il alla chercher sa veste sur le porte manteau et s'apprêtait à déserter les lieux lorsqu'ils furent interpellés par une voix lointaine, celle du frère de Duo.

-" Aurais-tu perdu la tête mon chéri ? Tu vas te faire taper sur les doigts, et fort en plus " Wufei et Zech étaient en pleine discussion depuis des heures sans que aucun ne change de position. En effet, Wufei avait décidé de descendre sur Terre sans autorisation légale de la cours Céleste. Chose qui en soit, était considérée comme un outrage de la part des officiers en exercice envers les institutions du monde Céleste. La moins sévère des sanctions encourues était la destitution, mais cela pouvait aller jusqu'à l'envoi sur terre en punition, donc la peine de mort.

-" Zech, je t'aime tu le sais. Je ne veux surtout pas te forcer à prendre un tel risque alors, je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu ne voulais pas venir avec moi. D'une part, c'est mon meilleur ami. Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si je ne fais rien pour aider Duo et celui qu'il a choisit comme étant l'élu de son cœur, même si je déteste ce prince frimeur aux cheveux d'une blondeur si écœurante. Tout ce qui arrive à Duo est de sa faute à ce crétin inconscient. D'un autre côté si j'étais à sa place et toi à celle de Duo je n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde"

Décidément, il n'aurait jamais pu résister à ce chevalier, se dit Zech. Le petit chinois colérique avait un sens de l'amitié particulièrement grand. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Duo.

-" Alors va pour la terre, puisque tu es si décidé. Après tout, moi aussi j'ai une dette envers lui pour t'avoir sauvé autre fois, Fei"

Lorsque Zech évoquait cette partie du passé de Wufei, les yeux de jade du jeune homme s'assombrissaient. Ces années de sa vie restaient probablement encore bien douloureuses et il n'avait sans doute pas envie de les ressasser. Pendant toute son adolescence, Fei avait été sous la coupe d'un homme qu'il croyait aimé et qui n'hésitait pas à se servir de lui pour conclure ses transactions commerciales en le refilant comme un vulgaire objet sexuel à ses partenaires d'affaires, lorsqu'il n'était pas trop occupé à le battre ou à le violer lui-même. Cet homme l'avait recueilli de la rue, il était vrai, mais si c'était dans l'unique but d'en faire ce qu'il lui infligeait, il aurait mieux fallu que Fei ne rencontre jamais sa route.

Mais grâce à Duo qui avait eu vent de l'histoire par ses domestiques et son frère, fils tous deux du grand général Burton, Fei était libre et son bourreau à l'ombre pour très longtemps. Apparemment, on lui infligeait en cachot ce qu'il osait faire à Fei.

Depuis ces temps, une forte amitié était née entre les trois jeunes gens, même après que Duo fut reparti dans la famille de sa mère.

-" Ces temps-là sont révolus, mon chéri. Mais sache que je te suivrai en enfer s'il le fallait. Si nous n'avions pas agis plutôt, c'était dans l'intérêt de Duo. Sinon la cours l'aurait directement exécuté sans prendre la peine de l'envoyer sur terre en lui soupçonnant des partisans. Maintenant il nous faut nous mettre en action et vite. Si tout c'est vraiment passé comme dans ma vison, Le Maréchal vient de récupérer la mémoire et il nous faut les prévenir du conflit qui se trame de nouveau. Ils auront besoin de nous, très bientôt..."

- « Fei, Zeck… »

" Que ce passe t-il...!" sursautèrent en cœur le Prince et Heero, en se ruant vers la chambre à coucher, d'où venait la voix. Quatre redoutait de retrouver Duo plus mal qu'il ne l'avait laissé. Il poussa avec hâte la porte et il crut qu'il allait s'écrouler sur place: Duo était assis sur le lit, dos au mur, et il lui souriait tendrement.

C'était comme dans un rêve, un roman d'amour qui se finissait avec un beau mariage à l'église.

-" Bonjour mon prince... désolé pour le petit contretemps"

L'héritier Céleste crut fondre sous ces paroles. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se méfier ou se laisser aller car cette belle vision pouvait d'un moment à l'autre se révéler une pure chimère. Un fruit de son imagination. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de porter de nouveau son regard sur son amant adossé dans le lit. Visiblement son frère aussi était assez ému, mais il sortit néanmoins de la pièce en emportant sous son bras son cher Heero, afin de laisser les amoureux en tête-en-tête.

-" Duo..."

-" Quatre..." aborda le doux jeune homme à la longue chevelure d'une moue moqueuse. Puis, il ouvrit ses bras pour l'accueillir lorsque le prince s'y jeta.

-" Ne me refais plus jamais ça, tu m'entends. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je venais à te perdre"

-" Ne t'en fais pas. Tu ne me perdras jamais. Toi et moi...deux âmes, sœurs pour la vie et dans la mort"

-" Quoi..." Cette phrase..."...deux âme sœurs pour la vie..." Ils avaient l'habitude de se le dire pour seller leur amour, autrefois.

-" Duo...tu veux dire que tu te rappelle...?"

-" Bien entendu. Mais je me souviens surtout que je t'aime pour l'éternité"

Quatre n'osait le croire. Il n'osait l'envisager. Ce pouvait-il que tous ses calvaires prennent fin en ce jour. Lui et Duo s'étaient vraiment retrouvés cette fois, et plus personne ne pouvait se mettre en travers de leur chemin. De plus, ils n'étaient plus dans le monde Céleste, mais sur la terre: un havre de paix où ils pouvaient construire un nouveau bonheur.

Ils restèrent dans leur chambre, pendant des heures à se raconter absolument tout. Quatre venait de prendre la décision de renoncer à son trône. Tant qu'il était encore seul, il ne craignait pas la mort, mais depuis qu'il avait Duo, il vivait perpétuellement dans la peur que l'on puisse lui faire du mal pour l'atteindre, lui. Ils avaient eu de la chance que Duo s'en tire indemne, le prince refusait de prendre un autre risque, avis que Duo partageait car il avait également très peur pour son amant.

-" Au fait, amour,... c'est bonsoir... et non bonjour comme tu me l'as dis tout à l'heure. Plus d'une semaine t'est passé dessus. Bienvenue à la maison" Ils pouvaient enfin dormir pour un repos bien mérité, même si Duo n'était pas réellement concerné par le problème, le prince était épuisé

-" Je crois qu'il va falloir que j'ai une conversation avec mon petit frère..."

-" Et que comptes-tu lui raconter. Il vient de récupérer sa mémoire, tu devrais être content au lieu de faire le grognon"

-" De sexe...il faut que je lui parle de sexe. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de parfaire personnellement son éducation quand il était jeune, par conséquent je dois l'informer sur les risques encourus parce que, au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué, il a des relations physiques approfondies..."

-" Oui, après tout il n'a qu'une vingtaine d'années. Et il sort avec son ami que depuis plusieurs années. Sérieusement entre nous, je crois qu'il est un peu tard pour cela, mon cœur". Il semblait se moquer de son compagnon. Il était vraiment trop drôle lorsqu'il sortait à bout de champs des phrases de ce genre.

Heero le taquinait. Trowa était euphorique de savoir que le soit disant coma de Duo n'était qu'une étape après la levée du sceau qui le condamnait. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Le soldier décida donc de faire don de sa propre personne.

Il prit avec enthousiasme son tendre dans les bras et lui livra un baiser qui le fît chavirer en arrière. Heureusement, ils étaient déjà confortablement installés sur le sofa. Un baiser en entraînant un autre, des caresses sulfureuses, voir quasiment indécentes, les deux jeunes amants se laissaient bercés par le merveilleux rythme de l'amour. Ils se retrouvèrent à moitié nus dans le living room de l'autre couple, formé par Duo et Quatre. Leurs libidos enflammées cherchaient à se régulariser après tant d'émotions.

-"...Heero, nous ne somme pas chez nous. Imagine qu'ils nous surprennent..."

-" Ils sont probablement aussi occupés que nous... Puis, je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps" Il avait dit cela sans interrompre ses caresses. Sa langue courrait sur chaque centimètre carré du corps de Trowa. Il s'attaquait à la fermeture éclair de son pantalon quand ils s'immobilisèrent quelques secondes à des bruits étranges leur parvenant. Essayant tant bien que mal d'ignorer le bruit, Heero ouvrit le Jean et y faufila sa main, arrachant un soupir de plaisir à Trowa qui commençait à se tortiller doucement. Encore une fois, les satanés bruits, bien plus forts et plus précis, semblaient provenir de la cuisine. Les jeunes amants en plein émois se résignaient, non sans lancer en l'air quelques jurons bien peu polis, à aller vérifier. Heero fit voler la porte, déjà prêt à lancer son attaque de feu, mais y renonça au dernier moment à la main de Trowa qui se posait sur son épaule. Pourtant dans la cuisine, se trouvaient deux individus de type anges supérieurs.

L'un était un grand à la chevelure blonde claire et l'autre, un asiatique. Ses cheveux mi-longs lui tombaient sur le visage. Assez petit de taille, il était enlacé par le grand. Vraisemblablement, ils avaient mal calculés leur atterrissage puisque leurs ailes étaient à l'étroit dans la minuscule cuisine de l'appartement et ils se débattaient pour trouver un semblant d'équilibre.

-" Salut Tro-tro ! Ravis de te voir..."

**A suivre **

Wouééééé ! J'ai le cerveau en compote.

1: Ok je sors...o


	6. Une famille bien envahissante

**Auteur:** Kenshi-sama

**Base: **Gundam Wing.

**Genre: **ooc, ange/démon, yaoi, R, humour.

**Couple:** je vous laisse découvrir pour une fois.

**Disclaiming: **je n'utilise pas GW à des fins lucratives et cette œuvre appartient à ces créateurs et producteurs.

**Le messager du diable 6:**

_Une famille bien envahissante!_

-" Vous deux...? Que faites-vous dans cette cuisine ?" Trowa restait estomaqué par le choc de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, se demandant ce que les libertins attitrés de la cours Céleste pouvait bien faire sur la terre, chez Duo et Quatre, précisément.

Wufei et Zech, le pot de colle gluant d'amour pour la personne du Maréchal Chang de la cinquième compagnie des armées sacrées, se débattaient vivement afin de dégager leurs paires d'ailes entrecroisées. Les jeunes gens fougueux qu'ils étaient oubliaient bien souvent qu'il fallait estimer son atterrissage sur terre. Ils revendiquaient être de purs rebelles, voulant sans cesse dévier des lois, ils oubliaient aussi de faire le tri entre les règles à respecter et celles à transgresser.

Ces deux là faisaient la paire, s'insurgeant contre tout et rien. Trowa considérait Fei comme étant son second petit frère, il le grondait donc assez souvent, même s'il ne mettait pas réellement le cœur à l'ouvrage. Le traumatisme qu'il avait subi étant gamin empêchait son entourage de réellement être sévère avec lui, et il le savait. Fei aimait profondément les bêtises après Duo et son charmant Zech.

-" Nous avions faim, tout simplement" et c'était vrai. Lorsque Trowa jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil sur la scène, il vit la tranche de jambon coincée entre les dents du Capitaine Marquise et la brioche que Wufei engloutissait, un verre de lait posé devant lui sur le plan de travail.

" Et puis, vous aviez l'air occupés l'autre et toi. On ne voulait surtout pas contrarier vos projets, après tout, nous même somme champions de la CHOSE" Il échangea un clin d'œil complice avec son amant, agaçant Trowa au plus haut point. Mise à part le fait qu'ils prenaient tous les quartiers du palais Céleste pour leur chambre à coucher, les deux amis n'avaient pas honte d'être vus ou de voir les autres. Lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeune, Duo et Fei adoraient l'espionner pour aller rapporter au général Burton en échange de quelques friandises, récompense des traîtres, même si son homme à femme de père restait incommensurablement le spécialiste des plaisirs de la chaire.

-" Hé Tro-troh, tu es en caleçon..." Les joues de Trowa viraient au rouge tomate, entre la colère, l'agacement et la gêne. Il fusilla Fei, avant de se détourner vivement du petit monde et des trois pairs de yeux braqués sur son sous-vêtement en imprimé petits oursons: il partait se rhabiller et apporter sa chemise à Heero par la même occasion.

Dans le séjour, les quatre archanges tentaient de ne pas faire de bruit en discutant de la situation de crise qu'allaient rencontrer Duo et le prince. Trowa avait été toqué à la porte des amoureux annonçant à son retour à ses amis qu'ils dormaient telles deux marmottes bien heureuses. Ils avaient besoin de repos après toutes les épreuves qu'ils venaient de traverser, plus important encore, ils allaient avoir une sacrée surprise à leur réveil.

-" Comment est-ce possible, Fei ?" demanda Heero. " Je croyait que L'héritier du trône ne pouvait prendre ces fonction qu'après la mort du précédent roi Céleste ?"

-" Oui c'est cela, en principe... Cependant, le cas de Quatre semble plus complexe. Il aura la chance, ou la mal chance de pouvoir choisir de régner ou d'abdiquer. "

La décision allait être dure à prendre. D'un côté, il était de son devoir de reprendre le flambeau après son père, de l'autre il y avait Duo qu'il ne voulait pas exposer aux ennemis jaloux qui n'auraient pas hésité à se servir du doux Maréchal pour l'atteindre, même si Duo avait des moments d'absence quelque fois et devenait très méchant, cruel même, lorsqu'on s'en prenait à son entourage ou qu'on le cherchait. Il devenait au moins aussi sanguinaire, voir plus meurtrier que le Prince Quatre dans ses mauvais jours. Il laissait alors apparaître le vrai visage du Shinigami, le dieu de la guerre et des champs de batailles, pourfendant tout sur son passage.

Wufei et Zech leur apportait que le roi s'était retiré du trône, laissant un chaos monumental dernière lui au sein de la cours Céleste.

Les grandes familles s'entretuaient dans le but de désigner l'Intendant du Prince car elles étaient toutes convaincues de son non retour. Et puisque le trône ne pouvait rester vacant sous la menace d'une attaque possible des hordes de démons et d'anges déchus qui n'attendaient qu'une occasion semblable, il fallait désigner un roi suppléant. Bien sûre, les pouvoirs de celui-ci auraient été limités à la durée de l'absence du vrai héritier, mais si Quatre n'était plus, les pouvoirs de l'intendant auraient été totaux.

Quatre devait s'en retourner dans les cieux au plus vite, dans le cas contraire, ils étaient tous perdus.

Pour s'assurer d'une meilleure force de frappe, les familles en querelles n'avaient pas hésité à signer des alliances avec des groupes extrémistes des mondes souterrains. Elles pensaient pouvoir contrôler des renégats qui refusaient de faire allégeance au tout Puissant en personne. Ces damnés ne cherchaient par les alliances qu'une manière plus discrète de pénétrer en zone ennemie. Et comme prévu, les cieux furent envahit par les fanatiques de Lucifer.

Seul Quatre avait le pouvoir de réguler la situation puisqu'il était également le futur Roi des mondes souterrains. Ils s'étaient saisis du monde Céleste dans l'espoir d'en faire un seul royaume avec les enfers, mais une telle abomination aurait tout bouleversé en commençant par le monde des hommes, c'est à dire la terre.

La planète bleue aurait été transformée en hécatombe entre les anges purs et les démons, les humains, condamnés à disparaître.

-" Je propose qu'on rentre, Heero. Notre hôtel n'est pas loin et nous commençons à être à l'étroit dans ce deux pièces. Nos tourtereaux ne vont pas immerger avant demain, nous, nous avons d'autres chats à fouetter... si tu vois ce que je veux dire"

Trowa parlait d'une manière forte énigmatique, sans doute à l'attention de Wufei et de Zech qu'il considérait encore comme des enfants innocents, un petit peu comme Duo.

-" Oui, Tro-troh ! Nous voyons tous de quoi tu veux parler" le coupa son jeune frère spirituel avec complicité. "Surtout ne nous en veuillez pas pour le dérangement" Cette fois, ça en était trop. Son grand frère lui intima une gentille correction. Le petit Maréchal se tenait la joue en rouspétant qu'il avait passée l'âge de la fessée sous le regard compatissant de son amant et celui de Heero pétillant d'une étrange lueur de satisfaction dans le genre " tu l'as bien mérité !". Comme Trowa ne semblait pas s'en formaliser d'avantage, Fei se mit à bouder, le scrutant de son regard étoilé de chiot battu qui venait facilement à bout de ses ennemis les plus récalcitrants.

-" Excuse-moi...!" fini par lancer Trowa pour avoir la paix. Les prunelles de Fei braquées sur lui de cette façon le mettaient en conflit avec la tranquillité de son âme. Il exécuta à contrecœur car c'était donner raison à son plaisantin de frère, qui en retirait une grande satisfaction visiblement. "Par contre, tu m'appelles encore Tro-troh et je te frappe, c'est clair !"

-" Oui, monsieur l'ange très beau, amoureux d'un méchant sold...at..." un simple coup d'œil de Heero lui indiqua qu'il aurait été plus prudent de ne pas continuer sa phrase, surtout pour sa propre santé. Le petit ami de son grand frère était peu commode. Une seule gifle de lui et il aurait passé à travers la fenêtre de la minuscule salle de séjour. Les deux amants se levèrent et prirent le chemin de leur nid terrestre.

-" Enfin seuls, mon ange..." Une sonorité sadique émanait de la voix de Fei. Il n'attendait que ça depuis le début, que son frère et Heero débarrassent le plancher afin de s'adonner à ses activités favorites. (1) .

-" Amour, ouvre tes jolis yeux..." Le réveil fût gracieusement accompagné de chaleureux baisers partout sur le corps de Duo. Le prince n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Il l'avait observé pendant des heures sans se lasser du visage angélique de son amant. Ses longs cheveux en désordre le rendaient plus tentant que jamais. Quatre avait essayé de résister en vain. Il était trop impatient d'entendre de nouveau sa voix, de l'embrasser et de le serrer contre son cœur.

-" hum..." fût tout ce qu'il pût tirer du Maréchal de la deuxième compagnie Céleste. Duo remuait dans ses bras, se collant un petit peu plus à lui à chaque fois.

-" Il est encore très tôt le matin, enfin je crois, mais je pense que tu as assez dormi. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, je veux te l'entendre dire" Deux grands yeux au ton violacé se dévoilèrent en dessous des paupières clauses quelques instant auparavant. Le sourire qu'il lui offrit fît chavirer le cœur de l'héritier du Roi Winner. Comme ce visage lui avait manqué. Plus jamais il n'aurait voulu s'en séparer.

-" Bonjour mon Prince. Je vous aime." Enfin, ils purent se sourire l'un à l'autre, l'un pour l'autre pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Duo enfuit ses doigts dans les cheveux blond qu'il adorait tant caresser. Il entoura le majestueux et charmeur visage de son bien aimé, l'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser tendrement, avec passion. Son corps se mit à briller d'une étrange lumière, la même que celle qui était apparue le jour ou ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois depuis des mois et des mois. La luminescence gagnait en éclat en même temps que le corps de Duo s'enflammait.

Le Prince avait également du mal à se contrôler comme si il était une partie du Maréchal, mais il dû interrompre leur étreinte, malgré l'effort immense qu'il était obligé de fournir; car il avait peur.

-" Tu ne vas pas me refaire le coup du coma, rassure-moi ? Parce que je deviens fou dans la seconde qui suit." non, il n'allait pas lui refaire le coup une seconde fois. Il voulait juste revivre leur passion d'autre fois, sentir Quatre sur lui, lui susurrant son éternel amour. En y regardant de plus près, la luminescence était assez différente de la fois passée, elle était devenue beaucoup plus éclatante, plus douce et sereine. Les corps des deux amants étaient recouverts d'une entraînante et délicieuse chaleur.

-"...Quatre...j'ai faim..." Le blond se redressa tel un piquet au garde à vous, se traitant intérieurement d'idiot. Il était vrai que son amant n'avait pas mangé depuis plus d'une semaine. Lorsqu'il était dans le coma, il le lavait, lui démêlait les cheveux et essayait de le nourrir aussi sans grand succès. A chaque fois qu'il lui mettait quelque chose dans la bouche, il ne l'avalait jamais. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas humain sinon sans assistance médicale il aurait trépassé sans faute. Sur ceux, il sauta sur ses jambes, s'habillant rapidement en prenant la sortie.

-" Ne bouge pas, je t'amène le petit déjeuner sur un plateau dans moins de cinq minutes" Duo n'en doutait pas le moins du monde. Il vivait avec l'homme le plus puissant de tous les temps qui était capable de tout ou presque...

Le jeune homme restait rêveur dans son lit se demandant comment il était possible d'aimer si profondément une personne ? Quatre et lui s'étaient aimés au premier regard. Il était si heureux d'avoir croisé sa route et encore plus de pouvoir vivre leur histoire au grand jour. Quatre... un ange démoniaque qui lui avait volé son cœur, détourné son esprit pour sa plus grande joie. Peu importait qu'on lui fasse du mal du moment qu'il restait avec celui qu'il aimait.

-" DUO !!!!..." Il entendait son compagnon hurler son nom à travers l'appartement, le tirant de ses rêveries. Comme d'habitude, il s'attendait à ce qu'il lui demande après la place de la boîte de Thé ou des petites biscottes à tartiner,

-"DUOOOOO!" mais ce hurlement-là ne sonnait vraiment pas pareil. Il y descellait comme un soupçon d'horreur, de peur aussi... Alors, le jeune Maréchal couru en direction de la cuisine priant pour que Quatre ne se soit pas fait mal. Il était vrai que le prince n'excellait pas vraiment aux commandes d'une gazinière.

-" Que ce passe-il chéri ?" Il semblait vraiment hors de ses gongs, le regard exorbitant vers le coin du sofa.

-" Ce sont eux... ton libertin de frère et le nœud d'hormones qu'il traîne avec lui" Il pointait les intrus qu'il avait eu la désagréable surprise de découvrir, en tenue d'Adam, affalés sans honte sur son canapé.

Quand il sortit du couloir et qu'il vit ce qui mettait tant son amant en colère, Duo gloussa. Il comprenait maintenant le pourquoi du comment. Wufei Chang et Zech Marquise: tout sauf un cadeau.

Quatre se congela sur place, les nerfs en plots lorsque son petit ami et le couple se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, cependant il se radoucit en voyant les traits de son jeune compagnon rayonner. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se revoir depuis longtemps et secrètement, même-lui trouvait leur présence opportune. Duo allait enfin pouvoir se changer les idées: ses deux frères l'avaient suivi sur terre, il ne lui manquait plus rien. Par conséquent Quatre espérait ne plus revoir le voile de morosité et de nostalgie qui embrunissait ses beaux yeux améthystes.

Le petit ange aux cheveux de jais s'avançait les bras ouverts vers son infortuné "beau-frère", le serrant très fort contre son cœur malgré les protestations et la tentative de fuite de ce dernier. De toute sa vie, le seul être qu'il eut jamais craint un jour était le Maréchal Wufei Chang.

Il se rappelait les débuts de sa relation avec Duo. Le frère adoptif de son amour lui avait fait toutes les crases possibles et imaginables, allant du rendez-vous avec une certaine Relena, une greluche collante à souhait qui voulait lui passer la bague au doigt à tout prix, au craquement d'allumettes dans ses magnifiques cheveux.

Par ces misères, il cherchait à tester sa résistance afin de déterminer s'il était digne ou non de la perle de leur famille.

Pire encore, il devait se retenir de ne pas lui tordre le cou ou ses effort de conquérir Duo Maxwell auraient étés vains.

Son esprit se chauffait encore rien qu'en y repensant.

Duo intervint en captant les pensées de son amant. Il était trop heureux pour laisser les choses déraper et proposa un compromis.

-" Vous deux, habillez-vous et surtout rangez vos ailes sinon vous allez tous casser dans l'appartement. Moi je m'occupe du petit déjeuner."

-" Okay, mais fais nous un déjeuner tout cour. Il est midi passé..." renchérit Zech. Quatre pensait que celui-ci aussi méritait également une gifle bien placée.

Lorsque l'élément neutre disparu de la pièce les hostilités reprirent de plus belles entre le frère et le beau-frère, le premier trop joueur pour se passer des petites querelles qu'il enclenchait et l'autre trop rancunier du passé.

-" Sale petit démon, qu'es-tu venu faire ici... tu te crois malin mais moi je te connais. Tu veux me faire la misère mais je ne t'en laisserai pas l'occasion. Fais un seul pas de travers et je t'envois en enfer. N'oublie pas que j'ai le bras long et beaucoup de relations...?!"

-" Oh! Doudou, tu as entendu. Ton mec me traite de démon! " Wufei lança son frère au loin avec un ton outragé bien calculé. On se serait jamais douté de la vivacité de sa langue en le voyant de la sorte. La seconde d'après, il ronronnait tel un chat de gouttière sur les genoux de son mamour de Capitaine.

-" C'est faux, Amour. Fei m'a sauté dessus."

-" Une Altesse menteur...du jamais vu !"

Ils passèrent la journée ainsi, en se bagarrant pour certains, en scrutant à en devenir aveugle pour d'autre 2 ou encore à jouer les cordons bleus pour le plus courageux. L'ambiance était bonne enfant jusqu'à ce qu'on sonne dans le début de l'après-midi. En ouvrant la lourde porte, il tomba sur deux gros sacs en papier beige à l'odeur alléchante, aux couleurs d'un restaurant du quartier: de la cuisine thaïlandaise 3, avant d'entrevoir la tête des deux autres acolytes de la bande.

-" Bonjours les gens, le dîner est arrivé. Je vois que vous avez ramassé des chiens errants." Une pique à l'attention des libertins. Décidément ils avaient le don de s'attirer la foudre de tout le monde, plus précisément Fei puisque le pauvre Zech ne faisait que subir les conséquences du comportement fâcheux de son amant.

Mais si Heero et Trowa étaient de retour dans l'appartement c'était pour connaître la décision de l'héritier, savoir s'il voulait rester sur terre ou s'il s'en retourner dans les cieux. La possibilité d'un choix était totalement allégorique. Ils savaient pertinemment que la seule issue aurait été le retour du Prince héritier dans les cieux.

A peine furent-ils installés qu'ils s'inquiétaient:

-" Que comptez-vous faire alors, votre altesse ?" Ce dernier leur offrit des yeux plus ronds que des ballons de basketball.

-" Comment ça, ce que je compte faire ? Tu veux dire, si je compte larguer le charmant et magnifique Maréchal que voici, il pointa Duo de l'index, et me trouver un jeunot tout frais et à peine majeur ?" Plaisant-il. Le grognement de son compagnon et la gêne apparente des autres lui fît comprendre que l'heure était grave.

Il visionna instantanément les pensés des autres anges présents sans se formaliser de l'intrusion éventuellement qu'il commettait. Ils l'observaient lui et Duo, une once de pitié dans les prunelles même s'ils prenaient soin de ne pas rencontrer franchement leurs regards.

A suivre

1:certaines habitudes ne changent jamais

2 Cf: Zech qui matte Fei

3: C'est trop bon! ...Miam-miam


	7. Ne me quitte pas

**Auteur:** Kenshi-sama

**Base: **Gundam Wing.

**Genre: **ooc, ange/démon, yaoi, R.

**Couple:** je vous laissent découvrir pour une fois.

**Disclaiming: **je clame haut et fort, ne jamais au grand jamais avoir prétendue détenir des droits sur les personnages et l'histoire de Gundam Wing et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de la série. (voilà qui est dit).

**Le messager du diable 7:**

_Ne me quitte pas._

Le point de l'héritier Céleste s'abattit sur la table autour de laquelle ils étaient tous réunis, la fendant d'un bout à l'autre. Ils s'écartèrent tous vivement, tentant d'éviter que les bouts de bois ne leur tombent dessus.

-" Chéri... calme toi voyons, ce n'est rien..."

-" Que je me calme dis-tu! As-tu bien entendu ce qu'ils viennent de raconter ?" Il avait parfaitement compris, il était concerné lui aussi après tout. Le père de Quatre avait déserté et alors. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas se démonter pour si peu.

-" Nous allons trouver une solution."

-" Oui, le power of love comme ils le disent ici-bas"

-" Fei... encore un mot et..." Le prévient Trowa

-" ...Tu me coupes la langue... et bla bla... et Bla bla... En attendant ce n'est pas moi qui me suis enfui comme un lâche"

-" Fei..." Trowa savait son jeune frère adoptif désespérant, pas autant. Il ne perdait jamais une occasion de se taire.

-" Non, il a raison pour une fois. C'est mon idiot de père qui veut encore se décharge de ses responsabilités sur moi. Mais je n'en veux pas de son trône, pas plus que celui de ma mère d'ailleurs."

-" Mais Quatre, le problème est beaucoup plus complexe qu'une banale histoire de succession entre ton père et toi.

- De plus, cesse de traiter ton père d'idiot, veux-tu ?"

-" C'est un IDIOT !"

Le Roi Winner s'était destitué de son trône pour aller rejoindre l'amour de sa vie dans les enfers. Pendant plus de vingt et cinq années, il avait tut ses sentiments envers la princesses des damnés pour le bien de son peuple. Maintenant qu'il estimait avoir donné assez de sa personne, il avait pris sa retraite le cœur léger. Le protocole lui refusait la vie commune avec sa femme en tant qu'épouse du roi céleste. En abdiquant, il était enfin libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Secrètement, il espérait que son fils unique aurait repris sa place puisqu'il le savait assez grand pour prendre ses propres décisions sans parasite aucun. Le folie de purification dans laquelle son héritier unique s'était lancé afin de retrouver Duo n'avait fait que le conforter dans sa décision

Quatre ressemblait plus à son géniteur qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Par amour, ils auraient tout donné sans regret.

-" Tu es obligé d'y aller pour toutes les raisons que tu connais déjà"

Il le savait qu'il devait se rendre dans ce maudit royaume qui était devenu le sien. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à pleinement s'en convaincre. Il avait enfin effleuré du bout des doigts son rêve de rendre un jour Duo heureux, il vivait sur terre la vie parfaite qu'il avait toujours souhaité.

Son bien aimé avait laissé trop de mauvais souvenirs dans ces endroits désolés pour qu'il lui fasse revivre le calvaire et le traumatisme que ça avait été, ce avant même que son amour n'accède à son rang de Maréchal. Cela signifiait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'emmener avec lui.

Mise à part son enfance chaotique avec le suicide de sa mère, sa contrainte de quitter les gens qu'il aimait ainsi que le fait qu'il avait été forcé de s'engager dans les Armées du tout puissant à cause de l'ambition débordante de son père, le général Burton, il avait également fallu qu'il perde la mémoire pour le châtier des sentiment interdits qu'il éprouvait envers un jeune prince fou, un pseudo-révolutionnaire.

Tous ces horribles événements étaient arrivés à Duo dans les cieux. Quatre ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que s'ils avaient étés de simples mortels à l'époque de leur première histoire, une grande partie des drames qui avaient régi leur vie auraient peut-être pu être évités.

Plus d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis ce jour où Duo et Quatre avaient pris connaissance des évènements qui se déroulaient dans le monde d'en haut. Le sujet avait été une source de dispute, la seule en tant d'années de relation, au sein du couple.

Quatre se refusait à monter dans son royaume tandis que Duo essayait de le convaincre que la succession de son père faisait partie de ses responsabilités.

-" Quatre, ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Je ne suis plus un bébé voyons"

-" Ah bon! je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Il faut dire qu'entre les membres de ta familles qui te couvent et moi qui t'enrôle d'une couverture de coton, tu n'as pas vraiment le profil d'un dur."

Le prince ne semblait pas comprendre son amant. Il aurait dû être ravi de savoir qu'il voulait rester à ses côtés, qu'il ne voulait pas l'abandonner comme la dernière fois dans les cieux.

C'était à peine s'il lui adressait la parole durant les dernière jours de leur vie commune. Il se couchait et se levait exprès avant lui, prenait ses repas seul et dormait dans sa propre chambre. Tout était méticuleusement étudier pour culpabiliser le prince et le faire se décider.

-" Mon amour, la vie de millions d'anges ainsi que de démons dépend entièrement de toi. Ils se sont battus pour toi pour un certains nombre et d'autres comptent sur toi. Leur avenir à eux tous contre mon seul confort, je trouve que c'est trop cher payé."

-" Cela suffit, Duo. Je ne veux plus t'entendre !" La voix du prince sanglait, faisant sursauter Duo. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'entendre Quatre élever le ton avec lui.

Bien sur, il s'excusait aussitôt après, évoquant la frustration dont il était victime. Duo aurait aimé lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, mais il en était autrement: la rancœur restait et empoisonnait lentement son cœur.

Il refusait d'être le responsable d'un désastre qui n'était que annoncé et non encore survenu.

-"...Très bien..." rumina Quatre au bout d'un moment. Il ne supportait pas ce regard de Duo sur lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui en veuille, que leur couple se détériore peu à peu et que à la fin, son amant s'éloigne de lui. Il l'aimait beaucoup trop pour cela.

-" ...Très bien...quoi ?"

Le cœur de Duo, quant à lui s'emballait. Il avait une peur bleue de ce que Quatre allait sans doute, à son avis, lui annoncer : que c'était fini.

Ce aurait été plus logique après la façon dont il lui avait mené la vie ces derniers jours. Quatre était le Prince de 2 mondes. Des millions d'individus lui vouaient un respect, une obéissance totale. Pour qui, lui, pauvre petit Maréchal insignifiant, destitué de ses fonctions de surcroît, se prenait-il pour oser lui parler de la sorte. Un prince ne pouvait souffrir un pareil comportement de la part de quelqu'un auprès de qui il attendait du réconfort et du soutien.

-" Je vais y aller si cela peut te redonner le sourire."

En fait, si l'héritier du trône refusait de retourner dans les mondes célestes c'était par pure lâcheté. Il avait très peur intérieurement même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Il ne se considérait pas comme un héros et ne voyait pas non plus pourquoi ils l'attendaient tous comme tel. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était un peu de bonheur avec l'élu de son cœur, rien de plus.

-" Tu es sérieux mon chéri ?, demanda l'ex Maréchal de la deuxième colonie céleste tout heureux. Je sais que la décision n'a pas été facile à prendre mais compte sur moi, je vais te soutenir de toutes mes forces."

Sur ce, Duo sauta du fauteuil où il s'était assise dès son réveil, dans le coins le plus éloigné du prince héritier afin de bien lui faire comprendre sa colère contre lui, et courut en distraction de sa chambre à couché. De retour dans le séjour après une dixième de minutes de bruits infernal occasionné par son remue-ménage, il jeta la petite valisette noire qu'il traînait derrière lui à terre et y tassa toutes les affaires qu'il compressait notamment sous ses bras, autour de son cou et encore serrées entre les dents. Il s'affairait frénétiquement dans le petit deux pièces sous le regard amusé de Quatre.

Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta net. Il semblait réfléchir aux éventuels objets qu'il aurait pu oublier mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Puis lorsqu'il tourna les yeux en direction de son prince et qu'il voyait que ce dernier qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce était écroulé de rire, Duo se fâcha.

-" Et bien, ne reste pas planté-là à te marrer. Vas chercher tes bagages." Le pauvre Quatre n'arrivait pas à placer un mot tellement il riait. Il se demandait comment il était possible que seul Duo lui fasse cet effet. Il fondait à chaque mouvement de son bien aimé. "Il est trop mignon !" se disait-il.

Mais Duo restait toujours perplexe, attendant après les explications de son petit ami.

-" Alors..." s'impatienta-il

-" ...Alors, je dis que nous n'allons pas prendre un Airbus. Le voyage dure à peine quelques secondes pour les anges que nous sommes. De plus, tout ce que tu trouves sur terre tu l'as dans les cieux, alors pourquoi cette valise ?"

Duo ne trouva pas de quoi répondre, si bien que prince se posa quelques questions quant à la rémission totale de son petit ami.

Le doux jeune homme innocent qu'il était, s'imaginait qu'ils allaient faire du camping ou quelque chose de ce genre dans les mondes célestes ?. "Dire qu'il avait retourné tout l'appartement pour rien"

-" Comment ça, pour rien ? Je te signale que je cherchais mes affaires. Et puis, je n'étais jamais descendu sur la terre avant, par conséquent je ne sais pas vraiment comme est sensé se dérouler ce voyage", se défendit Duo en captant les pensés de son ami. Il bouillonnait que Quatre doute de sa mémoire et lui tourna le dos pour bouder.

Lorsqu'il était sur les nerfs, le fils Maxwell faisait pivoter sa natte en un geste brusque pour la ramener devant, ensuite il se mettait à la tripoter.

-" Je suis désolé mon amour, je ne voulais pas me moquer de toi. C'est juste que je te trouvais amusant en te voyant faire tes valises pour rien"

-" Comment ça pour rien...?" Duo croyait avoir mal entendu ce que venait de dire Quatre encore une fois.

-" Amour... tu ne viens pas avec moi."

Le prince darda son regard dans celui étonné de son partenaire. Certes il avait accepté de remonter dans les cieux, mais il comptait le faire seul. Il voulait s'y rendre et y régler le problème le plus rapidement possible. Chaque seconde qu'il passait loin de Duo était mille fois pire qu'une torture.

-" Je veux y aller seul. Bien évidemment, il est d'or et déjà vain de vouloir discuter mes décisions, même pour toi, le garçon pour lequel je me meurs d'amour."

-" Et tu te crois drôle ?, éclata Duo. Tu ne peux y aller seul donc je viens avec toi. Il me semblait t'avoir déjà prévenu : je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile. J'étais un officier gradé de l'armée, je te signale. Je sais parfaitement me battre s'il le faut. Tu auras peut-être besoin de moi, je veux être présent pour toi à ce moment-là."

Il ne savait pas comment il s'y était retrouvé, à force de débiter son flot de parole, mais le prince le serrait étroitement dans ses bras. Il lui penchait la tête pour le lécher dans le cou, lui donner de multiple petits baisers sur cette zone de Duo qu'il savait parfaitement sensible et réceptive.

Son amant avait compris que le seul moyen de prendre le dessus sur lui et d'avoir le dernier mot était celui qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre en pratique. Pourtant Duo se dérobait pour se mettre à l'abri derrière le sofa de leur salon.

-" Je suis sérieux Quatre. Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles seul"

-" Reviens à ta place Duo, c'est un ordre" Il essayait de prendre un air menaçant pour que son amant exécute sa demande mais celui-ci esquivait le ton intransigeant et lui tint tête. Il estimait s'être trop souvent accroché à l'avis de Quatre et avait décidé qu'il était temps d'en mettre fin, il secoua donc sa tête avec une résignation sans borne, bien que convaincu que le prince pouvait user de son pouvoir psychique sur lui à tout instant.

-" Très bien, alors laisse au moins mes frères t'accompagner. C'est ma dernière concession, je te préviens"

De cette façon, Duo aurait été plus rassuré quant à sa sécurité. Wufei n'en avait pas l'air mais il se défendait bien sur les champs de batailles. Trowa ne ressemblait en rien à une machine à tuer, cependant, il était médecin. Cela aurait pu lui être utile même si Quatre émettait de sérieux doutes sur leurs efficacités

-" Un obsédé sexuel et une boule de glace sur pattes, tu ne parles pas sérieusement ? Autant signer directement mon arrêt de mort ! Maintenant reviens ici et je te déconseille d'user du chantage affectif avec moi "

Puisque l'héritier du trône semblait ignorer que dans la vie tout était donnant-donnant, son amant se fit un honneur de le lui rappeler. Son côte sournois se mettait inconsciemment en action, évinçant le "gentil" Duo.

-"Je n'y suis pour rien, c'est toi et ton imagination enflammée qui vous êtes mises dans de beaux draps. Je suis innocent et pur de toute pensés de ce genre. Vois-tu mon amour, je ne peux me forcer à avoir envie de faire l'amour... avec toi... A moins que..."

Quatre vit venir à des kilomètres tellement le chantage qu'il mettait subtilement en plan était gros. "Tel était pris celui qui pensait prendre" se dit-il. Duo était un jeune homme très intelligent, il aurait dû s'en méfier dès le départ.

Son amant avait défait sa longue natte, laissant tomber la masse de chevelure dans son dos, avant de s'attaquer à son polo à grosses rayures d'un nuancé alternant bleus claire et foncé qu'il soulevait avec une lenteur infinie. Une fois cet obstacle vaincu, l'ex Maréchal fît doucement glisser le vêtement sur son corps, dévoilant son ventre et son torse aux muscles finement dessinés avant de le passer par dessus sa tête dans un geste d'une sensualité affolante.

Il n'accordait pas un coup d'œil à son futur roi, trop occupé à détailler son propre corps. Il laissa paresseusement tomber le T-shirt à ses pieds et fît courir ses doigts sur son torse nu. Sa magnifique chevelure le gênant, il la balaya en un mouvement typique pour s'attaquer au lacet de son bermuda couleur de nuit. Lorsqu'il l'eut détaché, il s'interrompit un court instant comme s'il hésitait, levant ses grands yeux en direction de l'héritier ébahi par son audace.

-" Tu as dis quelque chose mon cœur ?" Le ton mielleux qu'il avait prit agaçait profondément son compagnon.

-" J'ai dis, tu es un démon, et tu le sais. Tu n'as rien d'un ange supérieur... tu es bien trop cruel !"

Non convaincu par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il finit de se débarrasser de son bermuda en se penchant largement plus que de raison et se redressa en laissant ses cheveux couvrir sa nudité. Cette fausse pudeur ne faisait qu'ajouter à la folie du futur souverain. Il était rare que Duo, d'ordinaire si timide et maladroit endosse ce costume de provocateur brûlant comme la braise.

Ayant eu assez de mater son corps, qui malgré sa perfection évidente n'arrivait pas à faire craquer sa cible, le jeune homme nu augmenta la tension d'un cran. Il toucha son membre du bout de l'index pour le faire évoluer, il mimait l'acte d'une façon scandaleuse, accompagnant ses gesticulations de petits cris extatiques sans oublier de lancer quelques coups d'œil en direction de son amant.

Quatre bredouillait des mots sans qu'il ait vraiment de son qui sorte de sa gorge. De grosses goûtes perlaient sur son front, trahissant la température surélevée que son corps avait atteint. Il avalait difficilement sa salive et passait sans cesse sa langue sur ses lèvres desséchées. Il était bien obligé d'admettre la force de conviction de son tendre pourtant, il estimait lui rester encore de la ressource.

-" Comme tu voudras, tu as gagné. J'irais avec Trowa, Heero et Zech mais je ne veux pas de Wufei. Il est insupportable. Pour tirer quelque chose de potable du capitaine Zech, Fei doit rester le plus loin possible de lui et surtout de moi sinon je ne réponds plus de rien. Puis, de cette façon il pourra enfin occulter son cerveau du sexe et garder un œil sur toi en mon absence. Une larme de responsabilité ne peut pas lui faire de mal, à mon humble avis"

Un long moment de silence passa entre les deux amants, chacun se cramponnant à sa position.

-" Pourquoi es-tu si borné Quatre ?"

-" Parce que, je suis le roi." Il parlait en effet comme un Roi digne de ce nom. Duo aimait le voir si autoritaire, c'est ce qui l'avait séduit chez le prince dans une autre vie."Viens ici, Duo". Il accompagna sa phrase d'un geste de résignation, lui signifiant qu'il abandonnait la manche. Duo était imbattable sur ce terrain, il n'aurait fait que perdre d'avantage de temps sous peine de perdre également sa raison.

-"...Non" Maxwell n'était pas décidé à se rendre aussi facilement."Je refuse"

-" Quoi... qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus."

-" Ce que je veux dis-tu ?... Que tu me supplies... oui, c'est cela, je veux que tu te mettes à genoux et que tu me supplies d'avoir pitié de toi alors peut-être que j'accepterai" Un lueur machiavélique radiait dans les prunelles du jeune homme. Il aurait vendu son âme pour voir le prince à ses pieds.

Bien qu'il le provoquait sciemment dans l'unique but de le taquiner, Duo ne se refusait jamais quelques petits plaisirs au passage.

De leur première rencontre dans les jardins de la cour céleste aux nombreuses années qu'ils avaient passé ensemble sur la terre, il n'avait fait que subir l'autorité naturelle de son amant.

Entre eux deux, en commençant par la question du physique il n'y avait pas photo. Quatre était grand et charismatique. Une aura indescriptible et douce en même temps émanait de lui tandis que lui n'était qu'un frêle et passif garçon. C'était donc parfaitement dans l'ordre des choses qu'il se retrouve dans la position du dominé au sein de leur couple.

Les seules fois ou il avait eu ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de pouvoir sur lui étaient lorsqu'il usait de ses charmes pour le faire courir.

Celui-ci l'observait toujours, bouche bée. Il avait du mal à croire à ce qu'il voyait sous ses yeux lorsqu'une chose le frappa tout à coup. L'amour de sa vie se tenait debout face à lui, nu et luisant comme un vers et il ne lui sautait pas dessus. De plus, les actes qu'il avait entrepris quelques minutes plus tôt dans l'unique espoir de l'exciter avaient parfaitement fait leurs effets. La frustration gagnait peu à peu Quatre. Pour quelles raisons devait-il supplier pour parvenir à abuser de son propre petit ami.

L'héritier du trône n'aimait pas ce sentiment. Il gigotait dans tous les sens, passant et repassant devant un Duo impassible. Ses magnifiques cheveux à la blondeur si parfaite et unique se muaient en un noir corbeau, les faisant pousser jusque dans son dos. Ses yeux aussi n'étaient plus teintés de ce bleu si particulier. Ils étaient d'un marron rouge, entourant de grosses pupilles noires. La mutation ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde mais Duo avait compris qu'il était allé trop loin dans sa plaisanterie.

Lorsqu'il prenait ces caractéristiques, Quatre avait l'air de devenir une autre personne, différente de l'ange gradé qu'il était. Cet autre Quatre n'avait pas l'air commode. Rien de bon ne se faisait sentir de lui... rien d'autre que la peur et une sensation de suffocation.

-"...Mon cœur, je plaisantais. Tu ne m'as pas pris au sérieux j'espère...?"

-" Bravo, tu as gagné. Tu es arrivé à me pousser à bout Duo... Tu vas déguster"

Il fallut moins de temps au prince pour prononcer ses mots que d'attraper Duo et de le traîner avec force dans le couloir malgré ses protestations jusqu'à sa chambre. S'attendant au pire, son amant tentait de s'enfuir par tous les moyens avant d'être projeté dans l'immense lit après avoir capté le cliqueti significatif de la clé qui tourne dans la serrure de la porte.

Il tenta pourtant d'abattre sa dernière carte :

-" Si tu me fais du mal, je hurle et mes frères débarquent sur le champs ! Ils sont très costauds et impitoyables !»

Aucune réponse de la part de son compagnon. Il se fichait pas mal des frères en question. Ce qu'il voulait était déjà en sa possession.

Explosant de rire au bout d'un moment, il arrêta lui aussi le jeu et redevint le Quatre de tous les jours. Ils avaient trop peu de temps devant eux.

Ce jour-là, ils s'étaient de nouveau donné l'un à l'autre comme la toute première fois, sans triche et sans retenue. Leurs corps enlacés respiraient la passion, tous les sentiments propres à l'amour avant d'être rattrapés par le marchand de sable.

A son réveil, Duo se retrouvait seul dans un grand lit froid et manquait terriblement de chaleur. A la place de son bien aimé, une note entourée de petits cœurs reposait sur l'oreiller.

_Je ne me perdrai pas sur le chemin du retour._

_Attends-moi, je t'aime._

Il était parti pendant qu'il dormait. Une larme perla sur la joue de Duo avant qu'il ne s'empresse de l'essuyer. Il l'aurait attendu des années s'il le fallait mais Quatre allait revenir près de lui, il en était persuadé. Et ce jour, ils seraient enfin libres de commencer une vie nouvelle à deux.

Fin

Je trouve cette fin poétique

Ah! L'amour ...quel sentiment étrange.


End file.
